Amegakure no Shunshin
by Kirino2-0
Summary: Coincé entre trois Nations Elémentaires durant la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja, Ame a vu beaucoup de morts et d'orphelins. Shisui est devenu l'un d'eux dès les premières semaines de combat, à l'âge de six ans. Recueilli par l'Akatsuki, il est le seul à connaître la menace qui plane sur le monde ninja. Peut-être trouvera-t-il de l'aide à Konoha ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue : Nuit d'orage**

-Ah !

Avec un énième cri de terreur étouffé, le petit garçon enfouit sa tête plus profondément sous sa couverture, tremblant de peur comme à chaque coup de tonnerre. Dehors, la tempête se déchaînait, le vent et la pluie emportaient tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur leur route, arbres, rochers, constructions, rares étaient les survivants. Ces orages n'étaient heureusement pas fréquents, mais lorsqu'ils se produisaient, environ une à deux fois par an dans cette partie du monde, ils emportaient avec eux presque tout ce que ceux qui n'avaient pas le luxe d'habiter en ville possédaient. Les récoltes étaient minces en raison de la pluie constante, et l'absence d'herbe ne facilitait pas l'élevage du bétail. Ame était pauvre, c'était un fait connu, la météo les haïssait depuis toujours, et la Guerre les avaient condamnés.

Un autre coup de tonnerre, retentit, plus fort, plus près, trop fort, trop près. La fenêtre s'ouvrit brusquement sous la puissance du vent, laissant le froid, la pluie, la lumière des éclairs, et le _bruit _entrer dans la petite pièce. L'enfant cria une autre fois, jeta sa couverture, et se précipita à l'extérieur de sa chambre, terrorisé, haletant et en larmes. Traversant le petit couloir en courant, il se rendit compte que la lumière était étrangement allumée dans le salon, malgré l'heure tardive, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention et se précipita dans la pièce en criant.

-Maman !

La femme aux longs cheveux mauves, âgée d'une trentaine d'années, se leva de sa chaise et s'accroupit juste à temps pour attraper son petit garçon qui se jetait dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Maman j'ai peur !

L'enfant enfouie son visage dans le cou de sa mère en sanglotant, tandis qu'elle se levait en le serrant dans ses bras, le berçant doucement.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, maman est là, tout va bien. C'est juste l'orage, ça va passer.

La femme se tourna vers ses invités imprévus, un sourire un peu gêné sur les lèvres.

-Excusez-le, il n'a que trois ans et c'est la première fois qu'il dort seul pendant un orage comme celui-là.

-Ne vous en faites pas madame, il n'y a pas de mal.

L'homme se leva et s'approcha de l'enfant, toujours dans les bras de sa mère, un sourire attendri sur le visage. Le petit garçon releva lentement la tête et observa l'inconnu avec étonnement. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur étrange qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue, et qui ressemblait à du marron, plus clair et plus vif, ils étaient trempés, et tenaient pourtant en pic, défiant les lois de la gravité. Son bandeau était le même que celui des gens qu'il avait vus se bagarrer avec des jutsu quelques jours auparavant, laissant du sang partout autour d'eux et assez près de la maison, ce qui avait énervé maman. Pourtant son sourire à lui était doux et chaleureux, comme celui de maman.

-Bonjour jeune homme.

-…

-Bah alors ? Tu ne dis pas bonjour ?

-Maman, pourquoi ils ont une couleur bizarre les cheveux du monsieur ?

-Shisui ! C'est très impoli ce que tu viens de dire, excuse-toi tout de suite.

-Pardon monsieur …

L'homme resta silencieux quelques instants, avant de se redresser pour laisser échapper un rire puissant et bruyant, faisant sourire ses deux amis, toujours assis à table, avant de poser une main sur la petite tête de l'enfant, ébouriffant ses cheveux frisés, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Je t'aime bien toi ! Et pour mes cheveux, cette couleur s'appelle du orange. C'est vrai que c'est une couleur qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup par chez nous.

-Orange ?

Levant ses petits yeux fatigués, Shisui observa quelques instants les cheveux « oranges ». Il n'avait encore jamais vu cette couleur, c'était bizarre, c'était une couleur vive qui détonait du gris habituel du pays. Et en y réfléchissant, ça ressemblait un peu à du jaune en plus foncé. Sa maman avait une robe jaune, et la mettait uniquement pour les grandes occasions, comme les anniversaires. Et les anniversaires étaient toujours des jours amusants. Shisui décida qu'il aimait le orange.

Fatigué, Shisui se frotta les yeux en baillant, et plongea à nouveau sa tête dans le cou de sa mère, ne prêtant plus attention à la tempête qui n'avait pas cessé.

-Votre fils est vraiment adorable.

-Oh il peut aussi être un vrai petit diable quand il veut.

-Permettez-moi de poser la question mais … Son père est-il …?

-Oui, avant même sa naissance.

-Je suis désolé …

-Ne le soyez pas, vous n'y êtes pour rien. La tempête n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, vous devriez rester là pour la nuit.

La mère, toujours son fils dans les bras, se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit deux grosses couvertures, puis les tendit à ses trois invités.

-Je vais aller dormir avec mon fils, comme ça vous pourrez utiliser le canapé, il est dépliable. Je suis désolée, c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous proposer.

-Ne vous excusez pas, c'est déjà très aimable à vous de nous ouvrir votre porte sans même nous connaître.

-Beaucoup en ont fait de même pour moi autrefois, c'est pour moi une façon de les remercier.

Les adultes se turent tous quelques instants en entendant le petit Shisui marmonner dans son sommeil. Sa mère passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, laissant les petites mèches toutes douces lui chatouiller les doigts.

Dans son presque-sommeil, Shisui entendait les personnes autour de lui discuter entre elles, sûrement de choses de grands. D'habitude, il aimait bien écouter les conversations compliquées, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, car sa maman lui expliquait, mais là il était fatigué, et alors qu'il s'endormait, les voix qui l'entouraient s'estompaient, lui semblaient lointaines …

_-… m'appelle **Yahiko** … _

… Si lointaines …

_-… mes amis **Nagato** et **Konan** …_

… Comme un écho …

_-… sommes l'**Akatsuki** … _

… Qui resterait gravé dans son esprit …

_-… voulons la **paix**._

… À jamais.

* * *

Oui, nouvelle fic. Je ne sais honnêtement pas si je la terminerai parce qu'elle risque d'être très, très longue, j'ai déjà écrit 70 pages et je suis encore dans les premiers arcs, et je sais que quand j'aurai poster tout ce que j'ai écrit, je risque de bloquer, comme pour mon autre fic, pour laquelle j'avoue avoir pas mal perdu ma motivation et mon inspiration. Mais je m'éclate à écrire et je suis fière de ce que j'ai fait, et j'ai surtout envie d'avoir des avis, plus objectifs que ceux de mes potes. Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, parce que même si j'écris pour mon propre plaisir, c'est pour avoir votre avis que je poste, et pourquoi les review me tiennent à cœur.

A noter que les fautes des 70 premières pages ont été corrigées par mon prof de français. Oui je lui ai fait lire, et il a adoré. *tousse* Mon prof de français aime les manga ...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Départ précipité**

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

En entrant dans le salon, en plein milieu de la nuit, Shisui fut surpris de voir sa mère, paniquée, un rouleau de stockage à grande capacité dans les mains. Elle y mettait ses vêtements les plus chauds, des couvertures, des armes, leurs livres … les dessins d'enfants de Shisui ?

-Maman ?

La femme lança un regard sérieux à son fils, et lui ordonna « d'emballer » tous ses vêtements et son matériel de ninja, ses stylos et ses cahiers, et tout ce qu'il jugeait important. Elle n'avait rien ajouté, mais le message était clair : ils partaient et ne reviendraient pas.

Obéissant sans broncher, Shisui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et commença à faire ses bagages. Il ne s'embêtait pas à trier, scellant ses vêtements les uns après les autres, suivis de ses autres affaires, peu nombreuses, puis de tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce à l'exception des meubles. L'avantage de posséder peu est que l'on peut tout emporter avec sois.

Beaucoup de choses avaient été regroupées et scellées dans des rouleaux au préalable, lui facilitant le travail. La Guerre faisait rage depuis plusieurs semaines, et sa mère l'avait prévenu que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne faille partir.

Shisui rangea le tout dans le sceau de stockage tatoué sur son avant-bras droit et caché sous une manche, avant de mettre ses sandales, ses pochettes d'armes, et une veste de pluie noire, pour rejoindre sa mère dans le salon.

Cette dernière avait également finit d'emballer ce qu'elle avait, et ne prit même pas le temps de mettre de chaussures, avant de mettre son rouleau dans les mains de son fils, et de lui attraper fermement le poignet, pour les envoyer tous les deux à une cinquantaine de mètres de leur maison dans un Shunshin. Habitué à cette technique, Shisui pris rapidement ses repères et se retourna rapidement vers le lieu où il avait grandi, pour le voir se faire écraser par ce qui ressemblait à un puissant Katon égaré.

S'ils étaient restés quelques secondes de plus, ils seraient morts.

Shisui commença alors à regretter les orages de son enfance, qui ressemblaient à une douce berceuse en comparaison avec ce qu'il voyait actuellement. Des ninja étaient en train de combattre, sûrement juste parce qu'ils étaient de villages différents. Et ils se rapprochaient. Le combat se dirigeait vers eux. Ils avaient déjà dépassé la maison en flammes. Il fallait partir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Shisui était paralysé. La peur l'empêchait fermement de bouger. Un ninja décapité, un autre brûlé, des kunai plantés dans le dos, un homme devenant cadavre. Puis un autre. Puis un autre.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il regardait, alors qu'il sentait ces visions d'horreur se graver en détail dans sa mémoire. L'odeur du sang et de la fumée, la vue de cadavres éparpillés dans la boue, les cris de rage et d'agonie, le froid de la pluie qui coulait sûr son visage, le protégeant de la forte chaleur émise par les puissants Katon à répétition, et la sensation de perdre l'équilibre alors qu'il était toujours debout, immobile, paralysé.

Et le combat approchait toujours.

Un ninja avec un bandeau au symbole qui lui était inconnu le vit de loin, et se figea lui aussi un instant. Pendant un millième de seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent, terrorisé pour l'un, incrédule pour l'autre. Le ninja libéra un nouveau Katon en direction de ses ennemis, puis cria quelque chose à ses coéquipiers, avant de se retrouver devant l'enfant en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, le regardant de haut, d'un air sévère. Et Shisui, qui ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, dut faire un effort monumental pour arriver à lever les yeux, et encore plus pour ne pas les baisser en voyant les pupilles rouges aux dessins inquiétants.

-Qui es-tu ?

Le ton dur et glacial fit trembler l'enfant, qui se laissa tomber en arrière, continuant à fixer les étranges yeux rouges d'un air terrorisé.

-Je t'ai posé une question !

-S-Shi … Shi-…

-Shisui, recule !

-Hitomi ?

-Toi … Ne t'approches pas de mon fils !

Tout se passa très vite, pourtant Shisui eut l'impression que la scène durait une éternité. Toujours avec cette étrange sensation que les images s'imprimaient dans sa tête, il vit sa mère se placer entre l'homme et lui, et remarqua seulement alors qu'elle était blessée. Son côté gauche était recouvert de sang, qui se camouflait presque entièrement dans le noir de ses vêtements, que Shisui n'avait pas vu jusque là, et qui lui apparaissait pourtant très clairement maintenant.

L'homme les regarda, surpris, et commença à lever les mains devant lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, car la mère de Shisui prit son fils dans ses bras, et l'emmena avec elle dans un Shunshin beaucoup trop rapide et coûteux en chakra, puis un autre, puis encore un autre, les éloignant de plus en plus du champ de bataille, et de cet homme aux yeux rouges étranges.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement à plusieurs kilomètres de leur point de départ, dans une grotte peu profonde avec une grande entrée, ne protégeant que de la pluie et non du froid. La kunoichi s'écroula au sol dès l'instant où elle posa un pied parterre, et força sur ses bras pour se mettre sur le dos, respirant difficilement. Sa tête tournait, son corps refusait de bouger, et elle avait froid. Elle avait envie de rire de sa propre bêtise d'avoir utilisé tout le chakra qui lui restait en Shunshin alors qu'elle était déjà gravement blessée. Mais son instinct de mère l'avait emporté sur la raison, alors elle avait éloigné son fils de cet homme, autant que ses réserves de chakra le lui permettaient.

Elle savait ce qui arriverait s'ils les retrouvaient. Mais Shisui n'avait même pas encore six ans ! Si ces enfoirés pensaient qu'ils pouvaient lui prendre son bébé pour en faire une arme, ils pouvaient se fourrer le doigt dans leur Sharingan !

Dirigeant toutes les forces qu'il lui restait vers ses yeux, elle parvint à les ouvrir, tandis que les sons commençaient à lui revenir. En face d'elle, ou plutôt au-dessus d'elle, se trouvait le visage de son petit garçon, rempli de larmes, la suppliant de rester, de ne pas mourir, de ne pas l'abandonner …

Alors, dans un élan de force qu'elle s'ignorait posséder, la mère, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, tendit une main, et parvint à la passer doucement dans les cheveux bouclés de son fils, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Des yeux qu'elle avait longtemps détestés, avant d'en tomber amoureuse.

-… C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ton père avec ces yeux …

Sa main tomba.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Shisui resta à genoux, sans bouger, des larmes coulant silencieusement de ses yeux.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber. Shisui venait juste de finir de graver le nom de sa mère sur la parois de la grotte. Il avait creusé à main nues toute la journée, avait transporté le corps jusque dans le trou, et l'avait rebouché.

Après ça, le regard vide, il resta assis en boule contre le mur pendant des heures. Des jours ? Il ne savait pas. Il se souvenait s'être évanouis une ou deux fois, n'avoir rien mangé ou bu, et surtout d'avoir pleuré.

Sa mère était morte, alors que quelques jours auparavant, tout était normal. Puis elle avait été blessée. Quand ? Comment ? Par qui ? Il n'en savait rien et n'avait aucune envie de le savoir.

Il ne se vengerait pas. Il n'aurait pas pu de toute façon. Il n'avait pas vu ceux qui avaient fait ça. Peut-être les ninja qui combattaient ? Elle avait dû s'approcher de trop près et être blessée par un coup perdu ou quelque chose du genre. Et malgré ça, elle était venue le chercher, avait rassemblé des affaires pour lui, et l'avait mis en sécurité. Il avait des vêtements chauds, de quoi dormir, des livres, des parchemins, des armes, un peu d'argent … Même aux portes de la mort, sa mère n'avait toujours pensé qu'à lui.

Shisui sentit quelque chose secouer doucement son épaule. Peut-être que c'était sa mère qui venait le réveiller pour l'entraînement du matin ? Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar ? L'enfant releva brusquement la tête, avant d'être pris de violents vertiges. Il n'avait rien avalé et était resté en boule sans bouger contre le mur de la grotte, exposé au froid et au vent, probablement pendant des jours. Son corps devait avoir du mal à gérer un réveil si brutal, car après ça, il s'écroula misérablement sur le côté sans arriver à y faire quoique ce soit.

-Eh petit !

Shisui sentit quelqu'un le soulever pour le tenir assis dans ses bras, et quelque chose de chaud le traverser et l'apaiser. Puis différentes voix résonnèrent autour de lui, mais pas celle de sa mère, et cette constatation lui rappela la triste réalité. De l'eau commença à couler dans sa gorge, réveillant doucement son corps faible, et lui redonnant un semblant de force.

-Ca va petit ? Tu m'entends ?

Ouvrant faiblement les yeux, Shisui se retrouva face à un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, des lignes dessinées sur les visage, et le bandeau frontal d'Ame cachant tout le dessus de sa tête. Il avait une gourde à la main et semblait inquiet. Deux autres hommes étaient accroupis autour d'eux, portant eux aussi l'emblème du pays. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas des ennemis.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-… Shi … sui …

Sa voix était si faible qu'il douta un instant d'avoir réellement parlé, mais vu le visage rassuré de l'homme, il avait bien été entendu. Le ninja rangea sa gourde, puis le regarda avec un sourire apaisant.

-Dis-moi Shisui, comment tu es arrivé là ?

Pour être honnête, il ne savait même pas où il était. Alors en rassemblant ses forces, il tourna la tête, vers un tas de terre, en dessous d'une inscription gravée sur la parois. L'un des ninja, un homme avec des cheveux noirs attachés en chignon, se leva et s'approcha du mur, puis se tourna à nouveau vers l'enfant, le regardant avec un regard plein de pitié. Shisui se mit à pleurer en silence, alors que l'homme au visage maquillé de traits resserrait sa prise sur lui, le berçant doucement. Les adultes recommencèrent à parler, alors que lui s'endormait, trop faible pour rester éveillé.

* * *

Et voilà, l'histoire commence ! Qui sont les gens qui ont trouvé Shisui ? Vous le saurez au prochain épi- chapitre ! XD


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Refuge**

Des gens parlaient autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais il était sûr de connaître ces voix. Il reconnu celle de l'homme qui l'avait trouvé dans la grotte, et les autres lui semblaient étrangement familières. Pourtant, le nombre de personne qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie se comptait sur les doigts de la main, à cause de l'emplacement isolé de sa maison.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Shisui s'aperçut qu'il était dans une pièce, peut-être une chambre, sans fenêtre s'il se fiait à l'ampoule allumée, avec un plafond et des murs en métal.

-Enfin réveillé ?

Shisui tourna la tête, et se retrouva face à une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux oranges, le bandeau d'Ame sur le front, et un sourire rassurant sur le visage. Les autres personnes présentes se tournèrent vers eux et se rapprochèrent du lit. Il y avait l'homme de la grotte, ainsi qu'un homme aux cheveux rouges avec des yeux complètement violets étranges, et un dernier avec … des cheveux oranges ? Où est-ce qu'il avait vu ça déjà ?

-C'est pas trop tôt. Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur, tu sais ?

-… Désolé …

-Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Shisui se redressa et s'assit, tenant sa tête avec sa main, puis regarda tout autour de lui. La pièce était petite et vide, presque aucun meuble en dehors du lit et d'une commode, aucune décoration, aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur.

-… Où est-ce qu'on est ?

-Tu es chez nous, dans notre super base secrète !

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle était secrète.

-Qu-…! Nagato !

Le dénommé Nagato sourit avec amusement alors que son camarade aux cheveux oranges lui criait dessus et faisait semblant de bouder. Shisui était sûr et certain de les avoir déjà vus quelque part mais impossible de se souvenir où … La femme aux cheveux bleus soupira en les regardant se disputer, et se tourna à nouveau vers l'enfant, un air un peu triste sur le visage.

-Dis-moi petit, Kyûsuke nous a dit que tu t'appelais Shisui, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

-Et … Tu as quelque part où aller ?

Les deux hommes aux cheveux de couleurs vives reportèrent leur attention sur le petit garçon, qui les regarda un instant, avant de baisser tristement la tête. Il n'avait jamais connu son père, sa mère était morte et n'avait, à sa connaissance, aucune famille, et sa maison avait été détruite par un Katon. Il n'avait jamais connu d'autres endroits, ne s'était jamais éloigné de chez lui, et là il ne savait même pas où il était … Ni même où est-ce que sa mère était enterrée …

-Je vois … Tu dois avoir faim, Yahiko va aller te chercher quelque chose.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu es bruyant et que le petit a besoin de calme.

-Mais Konan !

-N-Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas-…

Un grand bruit de gargouillement résonna dans la pièce. Puis il eut un silence, au cour duquel Shisui devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de Nagato. Puis les adultes éclatèrent de rire, plus ou moins fort selon la personne.

-D'accord d'accord, j'y vais. Je ne vais pas le laisser mourir de faim quand même.

-Mais-…

-Pas de mais.

Yahiko sortit de la pièce, les laissant dans un silence pesant. Shisui avait du mal à comprendre comment un homme adulte pouvait à ce point se comporter comme un enfant, tandis que les trois autres semblaient y être habitués. Ce fut finalement Nagato qui prit la parole, un air intéressé sur le visage.

-Dis-moi, qui t'as fait ce sceau ?

L'enfant baissa les yeux sur son bras, où son sceau de stockage était clairement exposé. Pourtant, il était à peu près sûr qu'il portait des manches longues dans la grotte …

-C'est ma maman. Elle est-… Elle était ninja.

-Est-ce qu'elle t'a appris des choses ?

-Oui, quelques trucs.

-Oh vraiment ? Il faudra que tu nous montres ça alors.

-D'accord !

Nagato sourit tendrement, heureux que l'enfant ait encore une part d'innocence et de joie de vivre malgré ce qui venait de lui arriver et l'état dans lequel on l'avait trouvé. La façon dont il les regardait, comme des sauveurs, lui rappelait sa rencontre avec Yahiko et Konan, qui l'avaient sauvé alors qu'il mourrait de faim. Il ne connaissait Shisui que depuis quelques minutes, et pourtant il s'y était déjà attaché, et il ne le laisserait pas partir avant d'être sûr que le petit puisse se défendre, comme l'avait fait Jiraya-sensei pour eux autrefois. Une manière de le remercier en quelques sortes.

-Au fait Shisui, quel âge as-tu ?

-Cinq ans, et j'aurai six ans le dix-neuf Octobre.

-Mais c'est dans pas très longtemps, il faudra qu'on fête ça alors.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger !

-Mais non, tu ne nous déranges pas. Et on ne va pas te lâcher tout seul dehors dans ton état.

Shisui sentit un petit sourire se dessiner doucement sur ses lèvres. Il avait eu tellement peur de se retrouver seul du jour au lendemain, que rencontrer ces gens lui paraissait presque trop beau pour être réel. Peut-être qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle maison …

Shisui marchait dans le couloir sombre, sans pour autant avoir peur. Il avait toujours eu une très bonne vue dans le noir, comme beaucoup d'habitants du pays, sûrement parce qu'il faisait toujours sombre, même la journée, à cause de l'épaisseur des nuages. Mais sa mère lui avait souvent dit qu'il tenait ça de son père.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, l'angoisse commença à monter. Nagato voulait qu'il lui montre comment il se débrouillait en combat, hors Shisui n'avait jamais affronté que sa mère, et uniquement en entraînement. Même si, après trois jours de repos dans la chambre qu'on lui avait donnée, son corps avait presque complètement retrouvé ses forces, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait essayé d'être un puissant ninja, il connaissait juste quelques techniques nécessaires pour survivre s'il se retrouvait à proximité d'un combat, comme le Shunshin, le genjutsu, l'iryôninjutsu de base, ou le taijutsu, et quelques autres petites choses qui pouvaient s'avérer utiles.

Il avait aussi appris seul à manipuler des kunai quand sa mère n'était pas là, et elle avait été impressionnée. Il n'avait pas d'unité de mesure pour connaître son niveau, mais vu celui de sa mère, il ne devait pas être très bon. Il allait être ridicule, il le savait déjà.

-Tu peux entrer, tu sais.

Shisui sursauta et se retourna brusquement vers l'origine de la voix. C'était Konan, qui était apparue derrière lui sans un bruit ou une émission de chakra.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

-Je n'ai pas eu peur !

-Si tu le dis. Tu n'entres pas ? Nagato ne va pas te manger, tu sais.

Konan regarda l'enfant avec un sourire nostalgique. Il n'avait pas l'air très sûr de lui, il doutait de lui-même et ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, comme elle à l'époque. Doucement, elle ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon, qui la regarda un instant avec étonnement, avant de sourire et de finalement pousser la porte.

-Ah, te voilà. Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, merci.

Nagato s'approcha d'eux et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant, qui commençait à se demander s'il s'étaient passé le mot à ce sujet. Les deux garçons se placèrent au milieu de la pièce, tandis que Konan s'écartait pour regarder. Shisui était encore tendu, ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et sa respiration était assez forte.

-Déstresse, je veux juste voir si tu es capable de te débrouiller seul.

Honnêtement, il voulait surtout voir si le niveau de l'enfant était aussi bon que celui de sa mère. En ayant côtoyé Jiraya pendant plusieurs mois, il avait acquis quelques connaissances en terme de Fûinjutsu, et celui sur le bras de Shisui était tout sauf banale.

À sa forme, on reconnaissait aisément un sceau de stockage, mais la grande majorité des symboles utilisés étaient illisibles, comme s'ils étaient dans une autre langue, ou dans un code … Jiraya serait sûrement très intéressé par ça.

-Allez, essaie de m'attaquer.

Shisui prit une profonde inspiration, et se mit en position de combat. Les deux adultes furent assez surpris, sa posture était parfaite et son regard semblait avoir changé, il était plus concentré et déterminer, même son chakra s'était calmé, un changement total de personnalité, la marque de fabrique des combattants-nés. Ce combat allait être sérieux.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Détermination nouvelle**

Sans même attendre que son adversaire se prépare lui aussi, Shisui se jeta vers lui en courant, sortant un kunai de son sceau. Il n'était pas spécialement rapide, bien que plus qu'un enfant de son âge, mais alors qu'il arrivait juste devant Nagato, en position pour sauter et lui trancher la gorge, ce qu'il n'arriverait sûrement pas à faire avec sa vitesse actuelle, il disparut complètement du champ de vision de l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier, confus, ne dut sa survie qu'à ses instincts, le poussant à se retourner vers sa droite pour bloquer le bras de l'enfant, le kunai se trouvant à tout juste quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

_-Il est capable de manier le Shunshin à cet âge ? Et il a attaqué du côté droit car mon œil est caché par mes cheveux, devenant un angle mort … Impressionnant … _

Voulant en voir plus, Nagato s'apprêta à lui porter un coup modéré dans le ventre, quand Shisui, sa main libre avec l'index et le majeur levés devant la bouche, lui cracha une énorme boule de feu au visage. Par reflex, l'adulte donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'enfant, le stoppant dans la réalisation de sa technique avant d'être touché, et l'envoyant faire un roulé-boulé sur plus d'une dizaine de mètres.

Le combat avait commencé depuis moins de cinq secondes, et c'était déjà la deuxième fois que l'adulte esquivait de peu une attaque mortelle. Un Katon sans signes cette fois-ci. Nagato eut un frisson en le regardant. Il comprenait désormais ce qu'avait ressenti Jiraya-sensei en découvrant ses Rinnegan, il se sentait responsable de la puissance détenue par quelqu'un qui ne la maîtrisait pas. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer la connaître, et laisser l'enfant risquer de se faire dévorer par ses propres capacités. Il voulait l'aider, le rendre plus fort, comme on l'avait fait pour lui autrefois.

Shisui, comme s'il n'avait pas senti le coup, frappa une fois le sol de sa main avant même d'avoir arrêté de rouler, se relevant en un saut pour se remettre immédiatement en position, ses yeux noirs virant au rouge, sa pupille entourée de deux virgules, un symbole que Nagato connaissait bien depuis qu'il avait découvert le pouvoir de ses propres yeux.

Alors que l'enfant s'apprêtait à revenir à la charge, l'homme aux Rinnegan leva la main devant lui, un air grave sur le visage.

-On arrête là, j'en ai assez vu.

Shisui se décomposa sur place. Il n'avait pas réussi à le toucher une seule fois, ni avec son Shunshin, ni avec son Katon, et s'il avait continué, il aurait sûrement fini à court de chakra, ses réserves étant plus petites que la moyenne, et celle de son adversaire, étonnamment grandes. Se risquant à jeter un regard inquiet à Konan, espérant y trouver du réconfort ou des encouragements, il fut accueilli par un mélange de surprise et de peur, la jeune femme recula même d'un pas lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Shisui baissa honteusement les yeux, retenant ses larmes, lorsqu'une main vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Surpris, il releva la tête pour se retrouver face à deux yeux violets et un sourire rempli de sentiments qu'il ne savait décrire.

-Cinq secondes.

-Pardon ?

-Cinq secondes. C'est le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour arriver à me mettre en difficulté deux fois.

L'enfant était confus. Cinq secondes, c'était bien ou pas ? Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'une seconde suffisait pour se faire tuer, mais leurs combats d'entraînement duraient toujours plusieurs minutes. Il n'avait aucune unité de mesure …

Nagato soupira, toujours souriant, et se redressa alors que Konan les rejoignait, intriguée.

-Tu as beaucoup de talent, Shisui, et tu n'en connais pas l'étendue. Tu me fais penser à moi quand j'étais enfant.

-…

-Alors si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais te prendre comme disciple.

-Quoi ?!

Shisui était partager entre la surprise, la joie, et la peur. Lui qui était sûr et certain de s'être ridiculisé, voilà qu'un homme du niveau d'un Kage, même un enfant comme lui pouvait le sentir, proposait d'être son maître ! C'était à la fois excitant et … terriblement effrayant.

Comme presque tous les enfants, il avait toujours voulu rendre sa mère fière de lui, hors, même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, c'était chose facile, il n'avait, à ce qu'il sache, jamais déçu sa mère, elle l'avait toujours félicité, même lorsqu'il échouait à quelque chose. Là, c'était différent, un maître attendait beaucoup de son élève, surtout lorsqu'il le choisissait pour ses capacités, et même si Nagato semblait du genre indulgent, ce n'était certainement qu'une façade, après tout, il était le second du chef d'une organisation !

-Alors ?

-Je … Je ne sais pas … Ça me fait peur.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite, tout comme tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. Mais tu possèdes de grands pouvoirs, et il voudrait mieux pour toi que tu apprennes à les maîtriser.

-Quels grands pouvoirs ?

Nagato s'agenouilla au niveau de l'enfant et pointa son doigt vers son visage en souriant, essayant d'être rassurant.

-Tes yeux. Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient spéciaux, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant secoua la tête, les dernières paroles de sa mère lui revenant en mémoire. « … C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ton père avec ces yeux … ». Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par là ? Elle ne lui avait pratiquement jamais parlé de son père, excepté pour lui dire qu'il était mort avant sa naissance. Est-ce qu'ils se ressemblaient tant que ça ? Et en quoi leurs yeux étaient-ils spéciaux ? Ils étaient juste noirs, non ?

Avant qu'il puisse poser plus de questions, une tornade aux cheveux oranges débarqua dans la pièce, annonçant (hurlant) qu'il était l'heure de manger, avant de repartir tout aussi vite en claquant la porte avec enthousiasme, laissant un silence malaisant derrière lui. Les deux adultes soupirèrent au comportement enfantin de leur ami d'enfance, et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, Shisui sur les talons, remettant leur discussion à plus tard.

-Bon appétit !

Tout le groupe se mit à manger en chœur, et Shisui se sentait incroyablement petit au milieu de tant d'adultes. Il avait toujours mangé seul avec sa mère, l'un en face de l'autre, calmement. Là, ils étaient une vingtaine de personnes bruyantes assises un peu partout aux quatre coins d'une pièce, leur assiette sur les genoux, la seule table étant juste assez grande pour y mettre la nourriture et l'eau.

Pour sa part, Shisui s'était mis près de Kyûsuke, l'homme l'ayant sauvé dans la grotte, et aussi la seule personne qu'il connaissait en dehors du trio en chef. L'ambiance était joviale, tout le monde discutait, l'air heureux. C'était très différent d'être seul en face d'une personne qui vous racontait des histoires sur le monde extérieur et vous parlait de ninjutsu.

Shisui n'était presque jamais allé assez loin pour ne plus voir sa maison, sa mère l'emmenait en ville une fois par an pour faire le plein de fournitures, et le familiariser un peu avec les milieux peuplés afin qu'il ne soit pas perdu plus tard, mais sans plus. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais su où elle trouvait leur argent, mais elle était ninja, dans un pays pauvre et faible comme Ame, c'était toujours un bon moyen de trouver du travail, même des petits boulots.

Préférant se concentrer sur sa nourriture, l'enfant en amassa un peu entre ses baguettes et commença à les porter à sa bouche, quand tout le brouhaha fut coupé par un cri assourdissant venant de l'autre bout de la salle, d'une certaine personne aux cheveux oranges … encore.

-COMMENT ÇA TU VEUX LE PRENDRE COMME DISCIPLE ?!

Pendant quelques instants, un grand silence plana sur le groupe. Dans un coin de la pièce, on pouvait voir le chef de l'organisation, debout et penché sur son bras droit et meilleur ami, qui continuait à manger comme si de rien était, un léger sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres, quand bien même il venait de se faire crier dessus.

Après ces quelques secondes de flottement, Yahiko força Nagato à se lever en le tirant par le bras, et l'emmena à l'extérieur de la pièce, l'air furieux, laissant tout le monde pantois derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée …

Alors que tout le monde cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver, Shisui mangeait en silence, se sentant coupable. Yahiko ne semblait pas être d'accord avec la proposition de son ami, et l'enfant le comprenait, l'Akatsuki était sensée être un groupe de ninja luttant pour la paix, ils ne pouvaient pas garder un enfant de même pas encore six ans avec eux, il serait plus un poids qu'autre chose, et leur objectif était trop important pour se permettre un handicape.

L'enfant repensa à son combat de cinq secondes contre Nagato, et à ce qu'il lui avait dit après. Avait-il vraiment autant de potentiel que le prétendait l'homme aux cheveux rouges ? Il ne semblait pas être du genre à mentir, et il avait l'air sincère. Mais s'il était vraiment si fort, sa mère ne serait pas morte en le protégeant …

-Shisui-kun ?

Levant les yeux de son assiette déjà vide, l'enfant vit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus s'asseoir à côté de lui en souriant.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu comptes accepter l'offre de Nagato ?

Shisui baissa à nouveau les yeux, et Konan le regarda sans rien dire quelques instants. Cette nuit l'avait marquée. Contrairement à ses deux amis d'enfance, elle se souvenait très bien de lui, le petit garçon de trois ans qui avait peur de l'orage. La femme aux cheveux mauves était déjà bien plus vieille qu'elle à l'époque, mais elle avait ce regard bienveillant qu'une mère porte à son enfant. Et malgré la fatigue du petit cette nuit-là, ses yeux reflétaient la curiosité, l'innocence, et la joie de vivre que tout enfant devrait avoir. Ils devaient être heureux.

Mais la guerre leur avait pris ce bonheur, comme à tant d'autres. Shisui avait assisté à la mort de la seule personne qu'il connaissait, et l'avait enterrée lui-même d'après Kyûsuke. Sa confiance en lui aurait pu être réduite à néant, et pourtant lorsqu'il avait affronté Nagato, il avait semblé déterminé, sûr de lui. Il avait voulu l'impressionner, même sans s'en rendre compte. Il voulait vivre, mais pas seul.

Konan aussi avait été comme ça, elle ne se connaissait aucune raison de continuer à vivre, et pourtant elle refusait de mourir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Yahiko et sa joie de vivre. Lorsqu'une personne est seule, elle se raccroche autant qu'elle le peut au peu qu'il lui reste, c'est pourquoi Konan était tombée amoureuse de Yahiko, qui était devenue la lumière de sa vie, et pourquoi Shisui avait voulu impressionner Nagato, qui s'était intéressé à lui.

Il voulait d'être son disciple, c'était sûr et certain. Il devait juste retrouver un peu de sa confiance en lui.

-Dites … Qu'est-ce que mes yeux ont de spécial ?

-Ta mère ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

L'enfant secoua la tête, et Konan se mit à réfléchir. Elle n'était pas sûre de quoi lui répondre, ne se souvenant pas très bien de ce que leur avait expliqué Jiraya-sensei à ce sujet. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un Dôjutsu, comme les yeux de Nagato, et que seul le clan Uchiha le possédait, c'était même à ça qu'on les repérait. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ses capacités …

-Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'ils sont significatifs d'un clan qui vit à Konoha, en plein cœur du Pays du Feu.

-Alors pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Bonne question. Ta mère en est sûrement parti avant ta naissance ou peu après pour venir s'installer ici.

-Je vois … Ça veut dire que j'ai de la famille là-bas ? À Konoha ?

-Eh oui, tout un clan.

Les yeux du petit garçon s'illuminèrent. Il avait une famille. Une grande famille. S'il pouvait les trouver, peut-être qu'ils l'accepteraient. Il rencontrerait des cousins, des oncles, des tantes, se ferait des amis … Mais si sa mère était partie, il devait y avoir une raison, non ?

_-Hitomi ?_

_-Toi … Ne t'approche pas de mon fils !_

Cet homme et elle semblaient se connaître, mais elle s'était fâchée et avait fui avec Shisui dans des Shunshin, alors qu'elle était blessée … Elle avait donné sa vie pour l'éloigner de cet homme aux pupilles étranges …

Hésitant, l'enfant sortit un petit miroir de son sceau, et concentra son chakra dans ses yeux, comme il l'avait presque inconsciemment fait contre Nagato. Ses iris devinrent rouge sang, et deux sortes de petites virgules tournaient autour de ses pupilles. Ses yeux étaient devenus les mêmes que ceux de l'homme que sa mère avait semblé détester.

Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin, sa mère était fâchée contre le clan de son père et voulait l'en éloigner. Shisui avait toujours eu confiance en le jugement de sa mère, alors si elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en approche, il ne s'en approcherait pas, malgré sa curiosité, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas assez fort pour parer à toute éventualité. Si sa mère avait fui ce clan, il y avait peu de chances qu'il y soit gentiment accueilli comme si de rien était. Et il venait d'Ame de toute façon, passer d'un pays à un autre en plein milieu d'une guerre n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait appeler une bonne idée.

Un jour, il irait à Konoha, et il rencontrerait son clan, mais avant ça, il devait devenir plus fort.

Désactivant ses yeux, Shisui se leva et sortit de la pièce, pour trouver Nagato et Yahiko qui parlaient dans le couloir, pour s'interrompre en le voyant.

-Un problème petit ?

-J'accepte. Prenez-moi comme disciple, s'il-vous-plaît !

Les poings fermés de détermination, Shisui s'inclina devant les deux adultes. La tête baissée, il entendit Yahiko soupirer, tandis que Nagato posait une main sur son épaule pour le faire se redresser.

-Ce ne sera pas facile. Tu te sens prêt ?

-Oui, Nagato-sensei !

* * *

Et oui, Nagato a pris le petit Shisui sous son aile, Shisui fait donc officiellement parti de l'Akatsuki ET il a activé son Sharingan ! Vous sentez venir le bordel quand Danzô et Obito viendront taper l'incruste ? XD

Sinon, je ne suis pas très douée pour les scènes de combat et j'en écris assez rarement donc je n'ai pas trop l'habitude, mais je pense que celle-ci est assez correcte (promis, je vais m'améliorer avec le temps). Et j'espère surtout que Shisui n'est pas trop cheaté, oui c'est un génie mais pour l'instant c'est encore un gosse qui n'a aucune expérience en combat réel, mais comme il est quand même plus fort que la moyenne, j'ai un peu de mal à doser sa puissance.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur tout ça, ça m'aiderait pas mal, surtout niveau motivation.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, au revoir !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Temps d'adaptation**

-Fa~ti~gué~ !

-Je t'avais prévenu.

Shisui se laissa tomber sur le dos dans la boue, et mima une mort dramatiquement ridicule, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à son maître. Étant ami avec Yahiko, Nagato ne pouvait pas gronder l'enfant pour son comportement, d'autant plus qu'il mettait beaucoup d'efforts et de sérieux dans son entraînement. Apprendre à utiliser le Sharingan n'était pas une mince affaire, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, pourtant Shisui s'y mettait à fond, et s'améliorait de jour en jour.

Shisui était maintenant l'élève de Nagato depuis plusieurs mois, il s'était ouvert aux membres de l'Akatsuki, qui l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts comme le petit-frère du groupe, et allait passer l'examen pour devenir genin le lendemain.

Ame n'avait pas d'Académie, cela reviendrait trop cher au pays, alors les enfants qui se sentaient assez forts se rendaient d'eux-même en ville pour passer un test, et être accepter ou non. Shisui avait largement le niveau, et ce depuis son arrivée, ce que Nagato lui avait enseigné, c'était surtout à avoir confiance en lui, et à ne pas avoir peur de sa propre force.

-Allez, debout mauvaise troupe. On rentre, tu dois te reposer pour être en forme demain.

Comme remotivé par le mot « demain », Shisui se leva en un saut, recouvert de boue, et accouru aux côtés de son maître en souriant, et tous deux se mirent en route vers la base.

À leur retour, la routine habituelle se joua à nouveau : les garçons essayaient d'atteindre la douche sans se faire repérer, Konan les voyait et les grondait pour être aussi sales, ils allaient se doucher avec une bosse sur la tête, puis Shisui allait aider aux corvées de l'endroit ou passait le temps dans sa chambre, pendant que Nagato remplissait son rôle de second du chef de l'organisation.

Shisui était satisfait de cette vie tranquille, il avait un endroit où vivre, de la nourriture, des amis, un maître, un grand-frère taquin en la personne de Yahiko, et une grande-sœur bienveillante avec Konan. Même si en y repensant, elle avait plutôt le rôle d'une mère … Kyûsuke était souvent avec lui aussi, les deux garçons s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre depuis que l'aîné avait sauvé le plus jeune dans la grotte, c'était lui qui lui avait appris à lire, écrire et compter. Pas que sa mère ne lui ait jamais donné de leçons avant, mais il devait toujours pratiquer, et continuer à apprendre les kanji. Et il nierait complètement son utilisation du Sharingan pour ça, peu importe à quel point c'était vrai. Et même si tout n'était évidement pas tout rose et que sa mère lui manquait horriblement, pour Shisui, c'était sa nouvelle maison, sa nouvelle vie, sa nouvelle famille, et ça lui allait parfaitement.

Pourtant, il avait toujours ce sentiment, cette peur que tout bascule du jour au lendemain, comme c'était déjà arrivé peu avant son anniversaire. Et même s'il essayait sans cesse de se convaincre qu'il était juste complètement parano, il ne pouvait pas ignorer son intuition …

Et puis, c'était toujours la guerre. Il en avait souvent rêvé au début, revoyant dans ses cauchemar le champ de bataille et ses cadavres, le Katon qui avait détruit sa maison, sa mère qui mourait sous ses yeux … Tout lui revenait à l'identique, une capacité qui venait apparemment de son Sharingan. Il ne connaissait pas encore très bien ses pouvoirs, mais il avait appris à ses dépends que ces yeux lui procuraient une mémoire visuelle absolument parfaite, l'empêchant ainsi d'oublier ce triste jour.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées obscures, l'enfant replongea dans la lecture de son livre. Après quelques chapitres passionnants, il ferma brièvement l'ouvrage pour regarder la page où était écrite le nom de l'auteur.

-« Jiraya » … Le maître de Nagato-sensei, Yahiko-nii et Konan-nee-san … Je me demande quel genre de vie il a eu pour pouvoir écrire une histoire pareille …

Même s'il ne connaissait pas encore assez de kanji pour comprendre entièrement le texte, Shisui était passionné par l'histoire et les aventures que vivait le héro. Ça lui donnait envie de voyager lui aussi, de voir plus que ce petit pays pluvieux. Et puis, cet homme était apparemment un maître des sceaux, il pourrait sûrement lui apprendre plein de choses intéressantes ! Et lui parler du sceau sur son avant-bras. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir depuis quand il l'avait, mais d'après Nagato, se faire tatouer un sceau était quelque chose de douloureux, et le sien était très complexe. S'il ne s'en souvenait pas, c'est qu'il devait être vraiment tout petit à l'époque.

Enfin, peu importe d'où venait ce sceau, il lui était bien utile, il pouvait transporter n'importe quoi sans en sentir le poids, et si on lui rajoutait ou enlevait quelque chose à son insu, il le savait. Il avait toujours beaucoup d'affaires que sa mère avait sauvées de la maison en partant, des vêtements, du matériel ninja, des ustensiles en tous genres, et du matériel de camping. Il avait aussi tous ses livres et la plupart de ses jouets d'enfant, ainsi que les dessins qu'il avait fait petit. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi sa mère les avait pris, mais il supposait qu'elle ne pouvait juste pas se résoudre à les laisser.

En fouillant un peu, Shisui avait trouvé plusieurs affaires appartenant à sa mère qui avait attiré son attention, un bandeau de Konoha, prouvant que c'était bien de là qu'elle venait, un épais gilet vert avec une spirale orange dans le dos, et un tee-shirt noir avec un col montant et un éventail rouge et blanc brodé dans le dos. Sachant que des emblèmes pouvaient facilement poser problème pendant une guerre, il ne les portaient pas. De toutes façons, le tee-shirt et la veste étaient beaucoup trop grands pour lui, et il aurait son propre bandeau d'Ame d'ici peu. Enfin, s'il réussissait le teste.

Cette pensée lui donna presque mal au ventre, tant à cause du stress et de l'excitation. Il allait être ninja, un vrai ninja, officiellement ! Mais quel genre de ninja ? Un ninja qui ne se bat pas souvent mais se sert de sa force avec sagesse comme Nagato-sensei ? Un ninja qui parcourt le monde à la recherche d'aventures et de défis, et agit avec honneur comme Jiraya-sama ? Ou un ninja froid qui se bat férocement sans raison, comme ceux qu'il avait vus autrefois …? Est-ce qu'il arriverait à être un bon ninja ? Et d'abord … Qu'est-ce qu'un bon ninja ?

Beaucoup trop stressé par son test du lendemain, Shisui n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, sans parvenir à fermer l'œil. D'un geste rageux, il envoya balader sa couverture et se leva, marchant d'un pas ferme vers la sortie la plus proche. Il avait besoin d'air.

Dehors, le temps semblait se moquer de lui, affichant l'un des puissants orages qui l'effrayait tant étant petit. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus qu'une douce berceuse comparé aux cris des champs de bataille.

-En fait, c'est jolie les éclairs.

Dans le ciel, des dizaines d'éclairs zébraient les nuages de lumière blanche, tandis que le tonnerre grondait comme un roulement de tambour, et que le vent déviait les goûtes de pluie dans toutes les directions, les faisant danser à son gré. Shisui activa ses Sharingan quelques instants, voulant se souvenir de ce spectacle qui lui rappellerait toujours la puissance de la nature, bien supérieure à celle des humains.

-Demain je serai ninja. Et je ne me laisserai pas emporter par la haine. Je fais parti de l'Akatsuki, et je me bats pour la paix !

Son dernier cri se perdit dans le vacarme du ciel, mais comme s'il l'avait entendu, ce dernier lui offrit un éclair plus grand et lumineux que les précédents, suivi de prêt d'un puissant coup de tonnerre. En entendant la réponse des cieux à sa détermination, Shisui explosa de rire, dehors, seul avec la tempête …


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Rencontre avec Hanzô**

-Ça va Shisui ?

-T-Très bien !

-Détends-toi. L'examen n'est pas si difficile que ça. Même Yahiko l'a réussi.

Shisui acquiesça, peu rassuré par les cris et autres sons qui sortaient de la pièce devant laquelle son maître et lui attendaient. Dire qu'il avait le trac était un euphémisme, il était mort de peur. Même s'il s'était beaucoup préparé pour ce jour, et qu'il avait réaffirmé ses convictions la veille, le doute commençait à l'envahir. Et s'il échouait ? Et s'il se faisait écraser alors que ce n'était même pas un combat à mort ? Et si son adversaire arrivait à contrer la stratégie sur laquelle il travaillait depuis des semaines ?

Il sursauta lorsque la main rassurante de Nagato se posa sur sa tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Tout le monde le lui faisait sans arrêt, comme si ses cheveux attiraient les mains des gens. Alors à force, et à son grand désespoir, il s'y était habitué, ça devenait même relaxant, le faisait se sentir en sécurité avec ceux qui l'entouraient. Ses épaules se détendirent, et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Suivant !

Pour aussitôt redevenir tendu lorsque ce fut à son tour. Nagato fit descendre sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant, et le poussa légèrement pour l'inciter à se lancer. Il savait par expérience que lorsque Shisui commençait à combattre, son stress disparaissait complètement, pour laisser place à un esprit réfléchi et concentré, une âme de ninja. Il devait juste se lancer.

-Tu vas y arriver, je le sais.

-J'ai dit suivant !

Shisui déglutit, et entra dans la grande salle d'un pas hésitant. À l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'un grand espace vide, où le sol était détruit à plusieurs endroits par les précédents combats, recouvert d'eau d'origine Suiton et d'armes abandonnées. Il y avait une porte sur le côté gauche, et une plate-forme surélevée en face de lui, où se trouvaient plusieurs personnes âgées, le conseil des anciens et examinateurs sûrement, ainsi qu'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds avec un masque-à-gaz.

_-Oh non …_

Alors que Shisui réalisait que ce n'était ni plus ni moins que le chef et homme le plus fort du pays qui se trouvait devant lui, les chuchotements des autres adultes arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Qui a permis à un enfant d'entrer ?

-Il a l'air d'avoir tout juste cinq ans …

-Et il tremble de peur !

-Ceux qui l'ont encouragé doivent vraiment être inconscients.

-Pourquoi s'en formaliser ? Il ne passera pas de toutes façons.

-Silence !

La voix d'Hanzô la Salamandre résonna dans la grande salle en métal, tandis qu'il sautait de la plate-forme pour atterrir à une quinzaine de mètres de Shisui, qui pâlissait à vue d'œil alors qu'il comprenait ce qui allait se passer … Le Chef du pays leva un bandeau gravé du symbole du village de la pluie bien en évidence, puis l'attacha à droite de sa ceinture.

-Si tu parviens à le prendre, il est à toi.

Après cela, il se mit en position. Il n'était pas du genre à sous-estimer un adversaire parce qu'il était un enfant, ou à se moquer de lui en agissant comme s'il n'était pas une menace. Il combattait avec honneur et respect pour son adversaire, comme peu de ninja le faisaient, et pour ça, Shisui l'admirait.

À son tour, il se mit en position, kunai en main, et prit une profonde inspiration, avant de passer en mode combat.

Après avoir pris quelques secondes pour s'assurer que l'homme n'attaquerait pas en premier, Shisui s'élança vers lui à vitesse modérée, puis sauta pour lui donner un coup de pied retourné dans la tête. Hanzô leva le bras gauche pour le parer, mais dès l'instant où ils entrèrent en contact, l'enfant disparut dans un Shunshin pour réapparaître derrière son adversaire pour tenter de lui faire une balayette. Après l'avoir esquivé en sautant, le ninja tenta de lui donner un coup de coude, mais encore une fois, Shisui disparut par Shunshin dès l'instant où il était touché, avant même de prendre des dégâts.

_-Le Shunshin n'est pas une téléportation, c'est un déplacement ultra-rapide, impossible à suivre à l'œil nu, son point faible est donc qu'on ne peut donc pas l'utiliser sans support pour prendre de l'élan. Moi, j'ai tourné ça à mon avantage ! Aussi fort que soit un ninja, je pourrai m'échapper chaque fois où il parviendra à me toucher !_

Mettant sa stratégie en pratique, Shisui attaquait Hanzô sans relâche, changeant d'angle d'attaque de manière aléatoire, à chaque coup qu'il ne pouvait pas esquiver, afin que ses mouvements ne puissent pas être prédits à l'avance. Mais son adversaire était rapide, et s'adaptait à sa vitesse, ce qui obligeait l'enfant à accélérer, autant au moment où il exécutait ses Shunshin, que pendant ces derniers.

_-Ce gamin est fort. Et rapide. Bien plus qu'un genin …_

Hanzô se sentait sans cesse obstruer dans ses mouvements, l'enfant était de plus en plus rapide, et il commençait à avoir du mal à suivre les Shunshin à répétition, malgré son niveau. Il avait bien fait de vouloir tester les nouvelles recrus lui-même cette année.

Le pays était pris entre trois des Cinq Grandes Nations Shinobi, et il préférait miser sur la qualité de ses ninja, plutôt que sur leur quantité, il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui envoyait de la chair à canon combattre à sa place.

Mais il ne s'attendait absolument pas à tomber sur un prodige comme on en voit que dans les villages cachés des Nations Élémentaires. Probablement le meilleur utilisateur de Shunshin qu'il ait vu jusque là. Il s'agissait d'une technique simple et relativement peu coûteuse en chakra, principalement utilisée pour la fuite, donc souvent sous-estimée, comme ce garçon. Ça lui allait parfaitement.

_-À ce rythme là …_

Les deux combattant atteignaient presque une vitesse de combat qui les dépassait tous les deux, la victoire irait au premier qui flancherait ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Hanzô fut d'ailleurs impressionné par l'endurance de l'enfant, et pour cause, c'était l'un des principaux objectifs de Nagato lors des entraînements. Le Sharingan était gourmand en chakra, et le corps devait pouvoir suivre les informations fournies par les yeux. L'endurance était donc le point faible de Shisui, mais comme pour le Shunshin, il avait tourné ça à son avantage, en faisant d'une technique requérant peu de chakra son jutsu principal.

Mais si le combat s'éternisait …

_-Je dois être plus rapide !_

Shisui accéléra encore la vitesse de ses déplacements, n'attendant parfois même plus que les coups le touchent pour bouger, prenant appuis sur le sol ou sur n'importe quelle surface avec laquelle il entrait en contact.

Il était si rapide qu'il avait presque du mal à suivre sa propre vitesse. Alors, l'espace de quelques instants, il fut obligé d'activer son Sharingan. Comme lors de ses entraînements, tout sembla se passer au ralenti, autant pour lui que son adversaire, il pouvait donc se permettre d'accélérer encore. En espérant que ses réserves de chakra tiendraient …

Shisui attaqua par en haut à gauche une fois, puis par en bas à droite, puis apparu à nouveau en haut, à droite encore, où il croisa les bras devant lui pour parer le coup de poing d'Hanzô, qui l'envoya valser dix mètres plus loin, sans pour autant vraiment le blesser puisqu'il put se relever immédiatement, bien qu'il soit complètement à bout de souffle, et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il avait un peu trop forcé sur les dernières attaques, et son Sharingan était gourmand en énergie, il avait déjà été obligé de le désactiver.

En temps normal, Hanzô aurait attaqué, hors quelque chose le dérangeait. Pourquoi l'enfant avait-il encaissé le coup, au lieu de l'esquiver au dernier moment comme les précédents ? Le petit n'était pas du genre à abandonner, ça se voyait dans son regard, et il n'avait pas non plus semblé faiblir. Au contraire, ses derniers coups étaient si rapides qu'on aurait juré qu'il était à deux endroits en même temps. Se prendre ce coup devait faire partie d'un plan, mais en quoi consistait-il ?

-Tu continues ?

-Non …

Hanzô fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi arrêtait-il ? Il aurait pu continuer, même un peu, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Et le sourire sur son visage plein de sueur montrait clairement qu'il n'avait pas abandonné. S'il décidait d'arrêter, pourquoi cet air victorieux ?

La réalisation frappa le Chef du village, qui baissa le regard sur sa ceinture, où un bandeau de ninja gravé du symbole d'Ame aurait dû se trouver. Mais il ne le vit que dans la main de l'enfant de six ans, qui le brandissait en souriant, faisant un effort monumental pour parvenir à lever le bras.

-Quand as-tu …?

_-Si rapide qu'il était presque à deux endroits en même temps …_

À force de se concentrer sur l'endroit où l'enfant allait réapparaître, il en avait négligé celui d'où il disparaissait. Il ne l'avait peut-être fait qu'une seule fois, et ça lui avait coûté beaucoup d'énergie, mais l'espace d'un instant suffisamment long pour attraper le bandeau, l'enfant avait été plus rapide que la lumière. Était-ce même seulement possible ?

Hanzô ne réagit pas, ce qui commença à inquiéter Shisui. Puis l'homme éclata de rire, avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur le petit garçon à l'air si innocent qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Tu es fort jeune homme. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-… Shi … Shisui …!

_… Shisui Uchiha …_

-… Eh bien, Shisui, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je te donne le nom et le titre de Shunshin no Shisui, chûnin du village d'Ame !

…

-… Chûnin …?

-Tu en as le niveau et les compétences, ton âge ne doit pas te retenir. Maintenant vas, et sois fier de porter ce bandeau pour lequel tu t'es battu.

Shisui n'en revenait pas. Il avait non seulement réussi le test, mais il avait sauté un grade, et obtenu un surnom de la même personne qui avait nommé les légendaires Sannin durant la guerre précédente.

Mais ce qui le surprit le plus, c'était qu'en entendant ça, il avait été fier. Fier de lui-même. Pas d'avoir fait honneur à son maître, pas d'avoir impressionné un ninja légendaire. Il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il avait réussi seul, par ses propres moyens. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, il était réellement fier de lui.

Avec un sourire reflétant cette fierté, il noua le bandeau autour de sa tête, s'inclina, et sortit en courant de la salle, boitant légèrement sans s'en rendre compte, pour retrouver Nagato-sensei, ne prêtant même pas un regard aux examinateurs, qui étaient restés bouches bées devant le spectacle, tandis qu'Hanzô souriait sous son masque-à-gaz.

-Tu seras un grand ninja, Shisui Uchiha.

* * *

-On est rentrés.

Les quelques membres de l'organisation présents dans la pièce malgré l'heure tardive accoururent vers les deux nouveaux arrivants, prêts à les mitrailler de questions sur le déroulement de l'examen, mais s'arrêtèrent en voyant le petit être profondément endormi sur le dos de l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

-Évitez de le réveiller, il a besoin de sommeil.

-Tout c'est bien passé ?

-Plus que bien. Mais je crois qu'il préférera vous le raconter lui-même.

Comme pour appuyer les propos de son maître, Shisui remua légèrement dans son sommeil, resserrant sa prise sur le cou de l'adulte.

-Je vais le mettre au lit.

-Laisse, je m'en occupe. Le voyage depuis la ville a dû être fatiguant pour toi aussi.

Nagato acquiesça, et laissa Konan prendre le petit ninja dans ses bras, veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Chacun rejoignit sa chambre, pendant que la jeune femme portait l'enfant dans la sienne. Elle l'allongea doucement dans son lit, lui retira ses chaussures et sa pochette d'armes, mais lorsqu'elle voulu lui enlever son bandeau, une petite main agrippa le tissu noir pour le maintenir sur sa tête. Konan sourit, et lui laissa son bandeau pour dormir. Elle le comprenait, lorsqu'elle avait passé ce test elle aussi, elle s'était tellement battue pour l'obtenir qu'elle ne l'avait plus retiré avant un long moment.

Avec un sourire attendri, elle passa sa main dans les boucles noires, puis déposa un baiser sur la joue du petit garçon, et rabattit les couvertures sur lui. Après s'être assurée qu'il était bien endormi, Konan sortit silencieusement de la chambre, et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour se tourner à nouveau vers l'enfant.

Si petit et il avait déjà affronté tant de choses. Yahiko avait peut-être raison en disant qu'il serait mieux pour lui d'avoir une vie normale, plutôt que de se rapprocher encore plus des champs de bataille en restant avec eux, mais … Quel que soit son niveau, il n'était pas encore prêt pour se débrouiller seul. Tout le monde dans l'Akatsuki l'avait accepté comme un petit-frère, et serait prêt à tout pour le protéger s'il y avait un problème. Ils étaient comme une grande famille, et il avait besoin d'une famille.

-Bonne nuit Shisui.

Alors qu'elle avait presque refermé la porte derrière elle, une petite voix résonna de l'intérieur de la pièce jusque dans ses oreilles, avec des mots qu'elle n'oublierait jamais …

-… Bonne nuit maman …

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, et après avoir vérifié que le petit dormait toujours, Konan referma complètement la porte et s'appuya contre cette dernière, laissant une petite larme couler de ses yeux et contourner son sourire.

* * *

Et un petit chûnin ! Un ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas l'habitude des scènes de combat donc j'espère que ça allait n_n' Oui, Shisui passe directement chûnin, c'est moi qui décide. Sinon, la vitesse de Shisui est peut-être _un petit peu_ cheatée, j'essaie que le reste ne le soit pas trop, histoire de rester crédible.

En espérant que ça vous ait plu n_n À plus !


	7. Chapitre 5 et demi

**Chapitre 5 et demi : Retour de l'examen**

-… Alors j'ai accéléré, et il a accéléré aussi, et ça allait trop vite alors pendant un moment j'ai activé mon Sharingan. Je sais pas s'il l'a vu, je crois que oui quand même, mais avec je voyais tout au ralenti, alors je suis allé encore plus vite ! Et à un moment c'était comme si j'étais à deux endroits en même temps ! Je vous jure ! J'ai jamais été aussi rapide !

Débordant d'enthousiasme, Shisui continua à parler de son combat pendant encore plusieurs minutes. Tout le monde était heureux pour le petit-frère du groupe, même si certains étaient un peu jaloux du grade de l'enfant. À Ame, devenir chûnin était rare pendant la Guerre, les Nations Élémentaires n'accueillaient plus les petits villages pour les examens, et seul Hanzô pouvait décerner ce titre. Pour cela, il devait entendre parler d'un exploit réaliser par le ninja voulant être promu, hors, tous les ninja du pays étaient dispersés aux quatre coins de ce dernier, ils étaient autonomes et prenaient très peu de missions, ils agissaient en fait plus comme des mercenaires légaux.

Dans l'Akatsuki, Shisui était le seul à être chûnin, tous les autres étaient officiellement genin, même le trio en chef. Konan avait même raconté que Yahiko avait dû retenter l'examen trois fois pour obtenir son bandeau. Et bien sûr, il s'était énervé quand le petit garçon avait rit aux éclats. Même s'il avait été assez retissant au fait de garder un enfant avec eux, il était l'un de ceux qui s'y étaient le plus attaché. Il le faisait penser à lui quand il avait son âge, avec son côté espiègle et sa bonne humeur quotidienne, mais aussi parce qu'il était déterminé à devenir plus fort pour vivre et protéger ses proches, comme lui l'avait été avec Konan et Nagato.

-… Et après, je me suis endormi sur le dos de Nagato-sensei, et je me suis réveillé dans mon lit.

-Et quand est-ce que tu t'es foulé la cheville ?

-Je sais pas, je l'ai remarqué qu'en sortant, quand l'adrénaline a arrêté de le masquer … et que je suis tombé parterre tête la première …

-Shisui, tu as affronté Hanzô la Salamandre à six ans, en un contre un, tu l'as impressionné avec ta vitesse et ta stratégie, et tu t'en es sorti uniquement avec une foulure à la cheville qui ne t'as pas gêné pendant le combat ! Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est énorme ?

Shisui fit un grand oui de la tête, ses joues rougies par l'excitation. Tout le monde fut surpris par sa réaction, lui qui en temps normal aurait baissé la tête de gêne. Il était plus confiant, plus insouciant, comme un enfant de six ans normal. Nagato ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce test était réellement une bonne chose pour lui, recevoir des compliments d'un grand ninja devait avoir remonté son estime-de-soi.

* * *

Euh ... Oui alors, je voulais poster le chap 6 ... puis je me suis rendue compte que j'aurais dû mettre cette partie dans le chap 5, vu que je ne peux pas la mettre dans le chap 6 étant donné qu'il y a une grosse ellipse de temps entre les deux. Donc, bah, ça fait un chapitre 51/2 ...


	8. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Sauvetage enflammé**

-Shisui ! Les civils !

-Je m'en occupe !

Aux ordres de son chef, l'enfant de presque dix ans s'élança dans la première maison en flamme et en ressortit la seconde d'après, un petit garçon d'à peine deux ans dans les bras. Il le mit rapidement dans les bras d'une femme qui le remercia en pleurant, et leur indiqua de se mettre à l'abri, avant de sauter dans les autres maisons enflammées.

L'Akatsuki avait entendu dire qu'un groupe de bandits s'attaquait aux petits villages de la région, alors Yahiko était parti avec quelques autres membres, laissant le Q.G. à Nagato. Depuis que Shisui avait son bandeau, il participait aux missions avec le groupe, dont il faisait maintenant officiellement parti. Il s'était vite adapté, et avait démontré un esprit d'équipe et une efficacité remarquable depuis qu'il avait repris confiance en lui. Comme eux, il ne pensait pas aux honneurs, ni au combat, il voulait protéger la vie de ceux qui ne le pouvaient pas, il voulait la fin des conflits, voulait la _paix_.

_-Plus qu'une maison._

Au fond du village, une maison plus grande que les autres et un peu à l'écart menaçait de s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. Devant, un groupe de personnes empêchait un homme et un garçon d'environ dix ans de se jeter dans les flammes pour sauver les deux personnes qui étaient apparemment encore à l'intérieur.

Sans se poser de questions, Shisui passa entre les villageois, qui crièrent en le voyant entrer dans la maison en feu. Il sentit facilement le chakra d'un adulte dans une pièce du fond, et couru en Shunshin à travers les planches de bois ardentes éparpillées sur son passage, évitant celles qui tombaient encore du plafond en partie effondré.

La pièce s'avéra être une chambre de jeune enfant, une femme était recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin, et des cris de bébé raisonnaient au milieu du vacarme du crépitement des flammes. Pendant un instant, Shisui se rappela qu'il avait faillit se retrouver dans cette situation lui aussi, si sa mère n'avait pas été ninja.

C'était le rôle des ninja, protéger ceux qui ne le pouvaient pas. Ne s'égarant pas dans ses pensées, le chûnin s'élança jusqu'à la mère, qui protégeait sa fille d'à peine un an en la serrant dans ses bras, la recouvrant de son corps au cas où un débris leur tomberait dessus.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la jeune femme se retrouva face à un enfant de l'âge de son fils, les cheveux noirs bouclés ornés du bandeau d'Ame, et des yeux rouges luisant comme des rubis au milieu des flammes oranges qui les entouraient. Avec hésitation, elle hocha la tête et commença à se sentir chanceler à cause du manque d'air. Le garçon la rattrapa alors qu'elle allait s'effondrer, et l'installa sur son épaule droite, tandis qu'il prenait délicatement mais fermement le bébé dans son bras gauche. Un grand bruit de craquement se fit entendre au dessus d'eux, et pendant que la poutre tombait, Shisui concentrait son chakra pour sa technique fétiche.

-Shunshin no jutsu !

La maison s'écroula, et l'homme qui avait presque réussi à s'échapper de l'emprise des villageois, tomba à genoux, fixant avec des yeux vides le tas de bois brûlant. Il était prêt à fondre en larmes, quand le garçon qui s'était jeté dans les flammes quelques secondes auparavant apparu juste devant lui, sa femme presque évanouie sur une épaule, et sa fille qui pleurait dans ses bras.

-Kasa … Ajisaï …

-Maman !

Le père récupéra sa femme et la serra contre sa poitrine en pleurant, tandis que leur fils prenait le bébé dans ses bras pour le calmer.

-Merci jeune homme, merci infiniment, merci …

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Maintenant, il faut tous vous mettre à l'abri.

L'homme acquiesça, et tous suivirent l'enfant à l'extérieur du village. Les alentours étaient déserts, il n'y avait rien pour se cacher, mais il valait toujours mieux s'éloigner de la zone de combat et des incendies. Depuis qu'il participait aux missions, le rôle de Shisui était la plupart du temps la protection des civils. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, il n'était pas devenu ninja pour combattre, et s'il devait rester immobile au milieu de nul part pendant toute la bataille pour s'assurer que les civils été en sécurité, il le ferait sans hésiter, afin que ses camarades puissent arrêter les malfaiteurs sans avoir à s'inquiéter de la sécurité des villageois, et inversement.

-Jeune homme …

Shisui, jusque là tourné vers le village où la fumée qui s'en échappait malgré la pluie, guettant le signal de ses camarades pour revenir, se tourna vers les villageois, et plus particulièrement vers l'homme dont il avait sauvé la femme et la fille. Il semblait encore troublé par ce qui venait d'arriver, qui ne le serait pas après tout ? Alors pour le rassurer, Shisui désactiva ses Sharingan, et offrit un sourire calme à l'homme.

-Oui ?

-Je voulais juste te remercier, au nom de tout le village. Tu t'es mis en grand danger pour nous sauver. Nous t'en serons éternellement reconnaissants.

Les autres villageois acquiescèrent, les larmes aux yeux pour certains. Shisui commençait à y être malheureusement habitué, à la peur et la tristesse indescriptibles qui avait précédé de peu ces larmes de joie. Même si les villageois étaient sains et saufs, ils n'auraient jamais dû être mis en danger en premier lieu.

-Si vous voulez remercier quelqu'un, adressez-vous à Yahiko-nii, c'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu intervenir. De plus, si les autres n'avaient pas été là pour occuper les bandits, je n'aurai pas pu les combattre et aider les victimes en même temps.

Tous furent presque choqués par la maturité dans les paroles et la voix de l'enfant de dix ans, malgré son sourire et son air taquin, visiblement destinés à les rassurer.

Un long bruit de sifflet retentit au loin, et Shisui fit signe aux villageois de le suivre. Dans le petit village, plusieurs maisons avaient brûlé, une simple pluie n'étant pas suffisante face à des Katon, mais les bandits avaient été arrêtés suffisamment vite pour que l'endroit reste habitable, certaines familles devraient juste en héberger d'autres quelques temps, et, grâce à Shisui, il n'y avait pas eu de morts, juste quelques blessés.

Au milieu de la place du village se trouvait un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes, ligotées les unes aux autres, et couvertes de blessures légères et presque comiques, telles que des yeux au beurre noir et des triples bosses sur la tête. Autour d'eux, quelques membres de l'Akatsuki s'assuraient qu'ils ne tentaient pas de s'échapper.

-Yahiko-nii !

Shisui se détacha du groupe de villageois qui revenait, pour arriver devant son chef et lui faire son rapport.

Après quoi, les ninja raccompagnèrent chaque famille chez elle, s'assurant que chacun avait un endroit où dormir. Un vieil homme avait généreusement proposé d'héberger la dernière famille que Shisui avait sauvée. Le chûnin les accompagnait, portant la femme, toujours évanouie mais hors de danger sur son dos, tandis que le père s'occupait de sa fille, qui dormait à poings fermés.

Dans la petite maison, des lits en tas de couvertures furent organisés, et après s'être assuré que tout ce petit monde était bien installé, et avoir reçu encore milles mercis de la part de l'homme, Shisui commença à sortir de la maison, mais fut arrêté par une légère pression sur son bras.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva face à un garçon aux yeux marrons clairs et aux cheveux bleu-gris lisses et courts, en pics mais sans défier les lois de la gravité comme ceux de Yahiko. Il devait avoir environ dix ans lui aussi.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Je voulais juste te demander … Comment tu as fait ?

-Fait quoi ?

-Tout ! Tu es rentré dans la maison en flammes sans hésiter alors que tu ne nous connaissais même pas, et tu en es ressorti juste après sans une égratignure en portant maman et Aji-chan alors que tout s'effondrait ! Quand je pense qu'on a le même âge … Moi j'étais terrifié … Que dira ma mère quand elle saura ça …

Alors que le garçon baissait la tête, une main chaude vint se poser sur son épaule. Levant les yeux, il tomba sur des yeux noirs remplis de détermination, avec un fond de douleur non dissimulé.

-Elle sera heureuse que tu sois en vie. Crois-moi, je suis passé par là aussi.

Shisui sourit tristement en se remémorant le visage de sa propre mère lorsqu'elle avait perdu la vie, la joie sur son sourire quand elle fut certaine qu'il était en sécurité, même si elle devait mourir pour ça …

-Je vois … Au fait, je m'appelle Taiyou, et toi ?

Le garçon, Taiyou, tendit sa main au sauveur de sa famille en souriant. Il n'était pas juste reconnaissant, il était aussi impressionné par ce qu'avait accompli un garçon du même âge que lui, par le courage qu'il avait montré, et par la maturité dont il avait fait preuve.

Shisui le regarda perplexe un instant, puis afficha le sourire confiant et jovial qui lui était propre, et serra la main du garçon face à lui. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un ami de son âge.

-Shisui. Shunshin no Shisui, chûnin d'Ame.

_-Et peut-être un jour Shisui Uchiha._

* * *

Voilà ! petit Shisui a dix ans déjà, comme le temps passe vite n_n et il s'est fait un nouvel ami ! et je trouvais marrant de l'appeler "soleil" alors qu'il vit au pays de la pluie.  
Je voulais mettre quelques chapitres entre celui-là et le dernier, histoire de développer l'intégration de Shisui dans l'Akatsuki, mais finalement j'ai manqué d'idées. Si vous voulez, je les mettrai en bonus entre deux chapitres un peu courts, histoire de vous faire patienter.

Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, à plus, bisou n_n


	9. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : Le messager des enfers**

-Tu t'en es très bien sorti gamin !

-Yahiko-nii, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça …?

-Jamais !

Le chef de l'Akatsuki laissa échapper un grand rire en frottant la tête du petit garçon qui faisait la moue, plus par habitude que par réel mécontentement. Tous deux se tournèrent à nouveau vers l'extérieur, admirant la pluie qui tombait doucement sur leur repère.

-Dis Yahiko-nii … Jusqu'où ira l'Akatsuki ?

-Aussi loin que possible !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire … Pour l'instant, on est juste un petit groupe, qui agit autant qu'il le peut. Mais après, quand on commencera à être connus, certaines personnes deviendront nos alliés, d'autres nos ennemis, et …

Shisui s'arrêta, ne sachant plus ce qu'il disait, alors qu'il y avait réfléchi des heures durant. L'Akatsuki n'était pas connue, et leur zone d'efficacité était très restreinte comparée à la taille du pays, qui était lui-même déjà minuscule face aux Nations Élémentaires. Mais leur but était d'apporter la paix dans le _monde_, de régler les conflits par les mots et non par les armes, et de protéger ceux qui n'en étaient pas capables. Leur objectif était grand, et plus ils s'en rapprocheraient, plus les risques et les enjeux augmenteraient. Seront-ils capables de gérer tout ça ?

Voyant son trouble, Yahiko posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de l'enfant pour le faire se tourner vers lui et le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas jusqu'où on ira, Shisui, ni même si on arrivera à avancer. Mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter pour autant, j'ai juré d'apporter la paix au monde, et de mettre fin aux conflits. Et je n'abandonnerai pas, même si tout semble perdu.

-Yahiko-nii …

Shisui était toujours émerveillé par son chef et grand-frère adoptif. Il suivait ses convictions sans se poser de questions, et croyait en l'avenir. Il savait redonner espoir aux gens, obtenir leur confiance, leur faire comprendre ses idéaux, et les guider vers la paix à laquelle il aspirait, en plus d'être un très bon ninja. Shisui l'admirait énormément pour tout ça. Même s'il était encore capable de se cogner le petit-doigt de pied au coin d'un meuble …

-De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?

-Nagato-sensei !

Mais la personne pour qui Shisui avait la plus haute estime, c'était indéniablement son maître, Nagato. Il était jusqu'à présent le meilleur ninja que le chûnin ait vu jusque là, car même si Hanzô était sensé être plus fort, il n'en avait rien montré lors de leur affrontement, n'utilisant même pas d'arme. Nagato était aussi quelqu'un de très humble quant à sa puissance, à croire qu'il en avait peur.

Il était loyal à ses camarades, si Yahiko était toujours à l'avant et les autres en train de le suivre, lui se tenait toujours derrière eux, protégeant leurs arrières. Shisui admirait le fait d'agir dans l'ombre sans attendre de reconnaissance, c'était un principe enseigné par son maître. Mais bon, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un sacré frimeur de temps en temps. Pour sa défense, il avait dix ans.

-On discutait de l'avenir de l'Akatsuki.

-Ça m'a l'air drôlement sérieux tout ça, vous n'avez pas de sujet de conversation plus joyeux ?

-L'avenir de l'Akatsuki _est_ joyeux !

-Si tu le dis. Shisui, j'aimerais parler à Yahiko un moment, tu peux me le laisser cinq minutes ?

Shisui acquiesça, bien que surpris, et retourna à l'intérieur. Il y trouva Kyûsuke qui aiguisait un tantô, qu'il avait apparemment récupéré lors de sa dernière mission. Curieux, l'enfant s'approcha et le regarda faire, n'ayant jamais manipulé ce genre d'arme.

-Tu sais t'en servir, Kyûsuke-nii ?

-Plus ou moins. J'ai déjà un katana que je sais manier, mais les tantô sont plus courts donc c'est différent. Le poids n'est pas le même, les mouvements possibles et à faire non plus … Mais les bases sont à peu près les mêmes.

-Ouah … Tu pourras m'apprendre ?

-Oh ? Tu t'intéresses au kenjutsu maintenant ?

Avant que Shisui ne puisse répondre, un grand bruit de coup sur la porte résonna à l'entrée. Kyûsuke se leva et posa son matériel sur la table voisine, pour aller voir qui était le nouvel arrivant, les membres de l'Akatsuki rentrant normalement sans frapper.

Pendant ce temps, Shisui observa le tantô posé devant lui. La lame brillait à la lumière des néons, sans une imperfection. Le manche n'avait aucune décoration, un simple ruban blanc un peu sale enroulé autour du bois, mais qui semblait solide, ayant résisté aux effets du temps.

Le jeune ninja n'avait jamais pratiqué le kenjustu, s'étant plus concentré sur la protection que sur l'attaque, mais cette arme devant lui semblait l'attirer, comme si elle l'appelait … Alors lentement, comme hypnotisé, il tendit la main et effleura le tranchant du métal froid et lisse. En regardant son doigt, il y vit une fine coupure, suffisamment profonde pour laisser couler une petite goûte de sang, qu'il se contenta de lécher pour ne pas risquer de tâcher la lame. Pas le moins du monde perturbé par ce qui venait de lui arriver, l'enfant tendit son autre main, touchant cette fois la partie plate de l'arme, la trouvant étonnamment douce …

Le sortant brutalement de sa trans, Kyûsuke revint dans la pièce et la traversa en courant pour se rendre sur le balcon, coupant Nagato et Yahiko dans leur conversation sérieuse.

-Un messager d'Hanzô est ici !

Shisui se raidit à cette annonce. Même si c'était il y a des années, le dirigeant du pays lui avait laissé un souvenir fort, sans compter le fait qu'il avait utilisé son Sharingan. Plein de curiosité, le chûnin se rendit à l'entrée en suivant son maître, vite rejoints par le reste de l'organisation.

Le messager les attendait, droit comme un I, le visage fermé et sévère. Il était vieux et se présentait comme un « ami fidèle » d'Hanzô, pourtant Shisui était sûr et certain qu'il ne faisait pas parti des anciens qui étaient présents à son examen, des années auparavant, son Sharingan se serait souvenu d'une telle froideur … D'une telle noirceur …

-Hanzô m'a demandé de vous remettre cette correspondance privée.

Kyûsuke s'avança et prit le rouleau que l'homme lui tendait, pour le donner à Yahiko. Ce dernier parcouru rapidement le document, puis releva la tête, l'air presque choqué, et la voix pleine d'espoir.

-C'est sérieux ?

-Il a affirmé vouloir vous rencontrer. Hanzô a reconnu l'Akatsuki.

Alors que de grands sourires apparaissaient sur tous les visages, Shisui fronça les sourcils, fixant l'homme au cache-œil avec méfiance. Sa voix était trop nette, trop plate, et on avait rarement vu plus faux sourire. Sans oublier cette aura froide et mauvaise qui émanait de lui, sans que personne d'autre ne semble s'en rendre compte. Comme par précaution, le chûnin activa son Sharingan pendant un quart de seconde, gravant le visage de l'homme dans sa mémoire, au cas où ils seraient amenés à se revoir dans des circonstances moins chaleureuses.

Kanzô, sentant un regard persistant sur lui, baissa les yeux, mais ne vit qu'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, aux cheveux frisés et aux iris noires, qui lui semblait étrangement familier. Il semblait l'analyser, affichant un air méfiant, beaucoup trop perspicace pour n'être qu'un gosse ordinaire. Il faudrait le surveiller de près après la dissolution de l'Akatsuki …

* * *

Ça y est on passe aux choses sérieuses ! Danzô danzô danzô, quand arrêteras-tu de venir foutre la merde alors que tout va bien ? XD

En espérant que ça vous ait plus, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, blablabla, à plus n_n


	10. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : Le mauvais œil**

-Tu vois mon cœur ? Ça c'est une fleur.

-Fleur ?

-Oui. Et il y en a plein, des roses, des bleues, des vertes …

-Orange !

-Oui, des oranges aussi si tu veux.

En même temps qu'elle parlait, Hitomi continuait à dessiner. Une maison de campagne, une colline recouverte de fleurs multicolores, et une petite rivière surmontée d'un pont avaient pris place sur la feuille. Assis sur les genoux de sa mère, Shisui observait les crayons bouger avec précision, créant des formes joyeuses et colorées. Remarquant un étrange détail, l'enfant leva le bras et posa son petit doigt boudiné sur le papier.

-C'est quoi ça maman ?

-Ça c'est le soleil.

-Soleil ?

-C'est ce qu'il y a au dessus des nuages. Quelque chose qui brille très fort et te réchauffe quand il fait froid.

-Veux voir le soleil !

La femme aux cheveux mauves se mit à rire, et passa distraitement sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant, le regard plein de tendresse, et un sourire doux sur le visage.

-Un jour, tu le verras.

-Promis juré ?

-…

-Maman ?

Shisui se tourna et leva la tête vers sa mère, mais cette dernière avait les yeux vides, regardant fixement dans une direction inconnue. L'enfant passa sa main devant le visage de l'adulte, qui ne réagit pas.

-Maman ?

Il la secoua un peu, encore, puis de plus en plus fort, la panique commençant à le gagner, alors qu'il était maintenant à genoux sur le sol rocheux et mouillé d'une grotte, un liquide rouge se répandait autour de lui.

-Maman ! Maman réveille-toi !

Le niveau du sang commençait à monter, engloutissant le corps inerte de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'il coule. L'enfant commença à se noyer, lutant pour rester à la surface …

-Ma-… Maman !

Alors qu'il voyait son corps sombrer au loin, un symbole apparu dans la mer de sang, comme un immense reflet. Shisui leva la tête, et vit ce qu'il supposait être la Lune. Il ne l'avait jamais vu lui-même à cause des nuages qui recouvraient le pays en permanence, mais il était à peu près sur qu'elle n'était pas supposée être rouge comme le sang dans lequel il baignait encore il y a quelques instants, et encore moins être ornée d'un dessin noir, ressemblant à un shuriken à trois branches pliées.

_-Ne peut-on vraiment pas vivre la réalité sans devoir souffrir …?_

La voix était grave et sinistre, elle débordait de haine, de souffrance et de colère. Elle était à la fois très lointaine, et en même temps résonnait dans les oreilles du garçon, comme si quelqu'un criait de très loin … La voix parla à nouveau, mais elle était cette fois-ci trop loin pour être compréhensible, comme si elle s'éloignait, puis devint d'un coup tout-à-fait claire.

_-… et découvre la souffrance._

Shisui vit au loin un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir, portant ce qui semblait être un casque blanc recouvrant toute sa tête. Il se tourna vers l'enfant, et leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant. Le casque de l'étranger recouvrait également son visage, et était ornée d'un motif de tourbillon, avec son œil droit pour centre. Un œil qui portait le même dessin que celui sur la Lune. Mais la Lune n'était plus là, remplacée par les nuages gris habituels, et le son des goûtes frappant le métal.

L'intrus sembla surpris, mais disparut l'instant d'après, aspiré par un genre de vortex sortant de son œil. Ne restait plus sur le balcon que Nagato, qui avait l'air en état de choc.

Shisui cligna des yeux et regarda un instant autour de lui. Il s'était endormi sur la table après le repas de fête, comme tout le monde apparemment …

_-Est-ce que j'ai rêvé …?_

-Tu étais là, Nagato ?

Yahiko s'avança jusqu'à son ami, sous le regard attentif de Shisui, toujours affalé sur la table. Nagato-sensei était bel et bien sur le balcon, donc l'homme devait l'être aussi, cette partie n'était pas un rêve, le souvenir était clair … Un peu trop clair.

_-Oh … J'ai activé mon Sharingan en dormant … _

Éteignant son Dôjutsu, Shisui se leva pour rejoindre les deux adultes.

-Il y avait quelqu'un ?

-Non.

_-Si …_

Shisui le savait, il l'avait vu. Et l'homme l'avait vu aussi … Leurs Sharingan s'étaient croisés …

-Mettons-nous en route, sinon nous serons en retard à notre rencontre avec Hanzô-sama.

-Oui, allons-y.

-Vous partez déjà ?

Les deux adultes se tournèrent pour voir Shisui qui, bien que pleinement réveillé, se frottait les yeux en avançant lentement vers eux. Utiliser un Dôjutsu en dormant semblait assez mauvais pour le nerf optique.

-Oui, il vaut mieux ne pas faire attendre le chef du pays.

-Je vois. Je le dirai aux autres quand ils se réveilleront alors.

-Merci p'tit-frère. Bon, on file.

Alors que Nagato suivait Yahiko à l'extérieur de la pièce, il fut retenu par son disciple, qui tira sur sa manche en lui faisant signe de se baisser pour lui parler discrètement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shisui ?

-Le gars avec un casque blanc dehors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Nagato se figea un instant, puis attrapa les épaules de l'enfant et le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air sévère.

-Surtout, tu ne dois en parler à personne. Je t'expliquerai tout à notre retour.

-D'accord. Mais faites attention, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment …

Avec un sourire, Nagato passa sa main dans les cheveux bouclés de son élève, tentant de le rassurer, puis sorti rejoindre son ami pour aller à la rencontre d'Hanzô.

Maintenant la seule personne réveillée dans le bâtiment, Shisui s'ennuyait. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cet homme étrange de la tête, et encore moins ce qu'il avait dit à Nagato-sensei. Il parlait de souffrance. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Tout le monde souffre, physiquement ou moralement, c'est la preuve que l'on est en vie. Et quel était cet étrange Sharingan ?

Shisui était sûr et certain que c'était un Sharingan, même s'il était différent. Il l'avait compris quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés, et que l'homme avait vu son Dôjutsu activé. Certes, il était étonnant de voir un Sharingan en dehors de Konoha, mais l'étranger n'avait pas juste paru surpris, il était choqué, _concerné_. Il était un Uchiha, comme lui. Mais que faisait-il ici alors ? Et que voulait-il à Nagato-sensei ? Pourquoi lui et pas les autres ? L'évidence le frappa, le Rinnegan. Ça avait à voir avec le Rinnegan. La souffrance était ce qui avait activé son Sharingan, mais qu'en était-il d'un Dôjutsu légendaire comme celui du Rikudô-Sennin ? Quel événement traumatisant fallait-il pour le faire réagir ? Shisui avait vu sa _mère mourir_ ! Le sourire complètement faux du sois-disant messager d'Hanzô lui revint en mémoire. Et Konan qui était en patrouille, aujourd'hui, comme par hasard …

-Merde, merde, merde !

D'un geste distrait, Shisui sortit une feuille de papier vierge et un crayon de son sceau, et écrivit un message dessus à l'attention de ses camarades lorsque ces derniers se réveilleraient. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie mais s'arrêta un instant, fixant le tantô posé sur la commode, celui-ci semblait à nouveau l'appeler. N'ayant pas le temps de se poser de questions sur son attirance pour l'arme, il la saisit et se précipita à la poursuite du duo, qui devait avoir déjà pris pas mal d'avance.

* * *

Bonjour bonjour ! Nouveau chapitre ! Les problèmes arrivent petit-à-petit, et oui, Obito sait maintenant qu'il y a un Uchiha dans l'Akatsuki, bonjour les problèmes ! Comment les choses vont-elles tourner ? Est-ce que Shisui va réussir à sauver Yahiko, ou est-ce que le faux Madara va l'en empêcher ? La suite au prochain chapitre ! XD


	11. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : Descente aux Enfers**

Slalomant habilement à travers les arbres, Shisui poursuivait son maître et son chef. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, il aurait dû les rattraper depuis un moment, pourtant il n'arrivait même pas à sentir leur chakra, et il n'avait pas non plus l'air de tourner en rond, faisant attention à chaque détail qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre, il devait avertir Nagato et Yahiko qu'ils fonçaient certainement dans un piège ! Shisui concentra son chakra dans ses yeux, les faisant devenir rouges, et observa avec attention les éléments autour de lui, avant de prendre un air horrifié.

-Kai !

Le décor changea, devenant moins broussailleux et plus rocheux, de très nombreuses empreintes de pas étant imprimées sur le sol boueux, ses empreintes. Un genjutsu. Le chûnin regarda rapidement autour de lui, cherchant l'ennemi qui cherchait à le retenir. Une présence apparu soudainement dans son dos, sortant de nul part. Shisui se retourna rapidement, et son kunai heurta légèrement ce qui ressemblait à du bois, avant de continuer son trajet dans le vide, traversant la tête de son adversaire comme si elle n'existait pas. Il sauta alors immédiatement en arrière, mettant autant de distance entre eux que possible, tout en restant assez près pour pouvoir attaquer.

Il savait bien que l'homme ne le laisserait pas gentiment passer, c'était l'homme qui était sur le balcon avec Nagato-sensei, et s'il avait participé à lui tendre ce piège, il ne permettrait sûrement pas à un gamin de tout gâcher.

-Qui es-tu ?!

-Je te retourne la question. Les Uchiha ne sont pas vraiment … fréquents à Ame. Encore moins dans une organisation pacifiste. C'en est presque ironique.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entend par là ?_

-Je m'appelle Shisui. Shunshin no Shisui.

-Shisui … Je m'en souviendrai, sois-en sûr.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu un Sharingan ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux à Nagato-sensei et Yahiko-nii ?!

-Tu m'as l'air bien pressé … En même temps, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais du genre rapide.

L'Uchiha inconnu passa le bout de ses doigts sur une minuscule entaille, tout juste un centimètre, située un peu en dessous de son œil visible, faite par le coup de kunai de Shisui. Si l'attaque était venue de l'autre côté, celui où il lui manquait un œil, il aurait pu être gravement blessé. L'enfant était rapide, si rapide qu'il l'avait touché avant même qu'il ne puisse utiliser son Kamui, s'il continuait sur cette voie, il pourrait même être plus rapide que _lui_ …

-Je suis Madara Uchiha.

-Madara …?!

Shisui se mit involontairement à trembler. Même dans cette partie reculée du monde ninja, tout le monde connaissait les légendes du cofondateur du premier Village Caché. Purement et simplement le ninja le plus puissant ayant jamais existé après son rival, Hashirama Senju … S'il était vraiment celui qu'il prétendait être. Mais se faire passer pour Madara Uchiha n'était pas une chose que beaucoup se permettraient, donc même s'il mentait, ce qui était fort probable vu que le vrai était mort depuis des décennies, il devait avoir les moyens et une bonne raison de faire croire à son histoire. On ne prétend pas être un dieu de la destruction sans raison …

-Et concernant tes amis, je devrais normalement te tuer ici-même pour t'empêcher d'interférer. Mais tu es un Uchiha, alors je ferai une exception.

-Plutôt contradictoire, les livres d'Histoire, en plus de te dire mort, disent que tu détestes ton clan parce qu'il t'a abandonné.

-Tu es malin, petit. À ton sang et tes yeux Uchiha, ajoute le fait que tu n'es pas de Konoha, tu n'as pas grandi aveuglé de leurs idéologies idéalistes sur la paix, comme tu n'as pas côtoyé les ténèbres cachés sous leur terre, tu possèdes le Sharingan mais pas l'arrogance du pouvoir qu'il apporte, comme tu n'as d'Uchiha que le sang, et non l'orgueil. Est-ce cette fois-ci une raison suffisante ?

Shisui déglutit. Soit c'était bel et bien _le_ Madara Uchiha qui se tenait devant lui, soit c'était quelqu'un avec la même philosophie foireuse que lui, peut-être même l'ayant connu personnellement, dans les deux cas, c'était mauvais. Que faire ? Même s'il avait dit qu'il l'épargnerait, il lui faisait perdre du temps, mais affronter un monstre de puissance connu pour avoir égalé un homme surnommé le Dieu des Shinobi n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait appeler une bonne idée. Si rester là était inconcevable, l'affronter serait du suicide, il ne restait donc qu'une seule option. Feinter et fuir.

_-Espérons que ça marche cette fois … _

Prenant son courage à deux mains, un goûte de sueur coulant sur le côté de son front, Shisui s'élança vers Madara. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, soit il attendait le dernier moment pour l'arrêter, soit il allait encore le laisser lui passer au travers, comme le kunai de tout-à-l'heure, avant de lui mettre une raclée. Peu importe, le résultat serait le même.

Le chûnin s'arrêta devant son adversaire toujours immobile, et s'accroupit pour prendre de l'élan, avant de disparaître dans un Shunshin. L'Uchiha adulte se concentra pour le retrouver, seulement pour se rendre compte que l'enfant était déjà loin, bien plus qu'il ne pourrait l'être avec un simple Shunshin. Une capacité qui avait dû demander un entraînement acharné pour être maîtrisée, et une sacrée quantité de chakra. Ce garçon avait un potentiel absolument énorme, avec les bonnes conditions, il pourrait devenir un atout de taille … Et comme il n'arriverait pas à temps, il était possible de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

De son côté, Shisui traçait sans s'arrêter, haletant fortement. Il avait utilisé une bonne partie de son chakra dans sa technique, mais au moins il avait réussi à partir. Tout le monde se faisait avoir, c'en était presque drôle, après tout, qui s'attend à ce que l'on puisse être à deux endroits à la fois sans Bunshin ? Quand son image rémanente maintenue grâce au chakra était encore en face de … ce monstre, il était également déjà plusieurs mètres plus loin, en train de courir. Une telle utilisation du Shunshin demandait bien plus de chakra que la norme, mais ça en valait le coup.

_-Pourvu que j'arrive à temps … _

La forêt finit par disparaître complètement, laissant place à une grande plaine dégagée, inondée par la pluie constante. Le point de rendez-vous devait être à l'autre bout, une plate-forme de terre surélevée se découpait déjà au loin. Sans perdre de temps, Shisui utilisa presque tout le chakra qu'il lui restait pour accélérer, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Alors qu'il arrivait au niveau des quelques rochers qui entouraient la zone, l'enfant aperçu un point orange près d'un point rouge dégageant une grande quantité de chakra de manière anarchique, comme s'il était en état de choc.

_-J'y suis presque …!_

Alors que les formes se précisaient, Yahiko se mit à bouger vers Nagato. Shisui, en alerte, Sharingan activés, couru encore plus vite.

-Encore un peu …

Les images de la mort de sa mère se superposèrent à la scène qui se déroulait à plusieurs mètres de lui. Hanzô était entouré de son armée ainsi que de ninja masqués, Konan était à genoux à côté de lui, hurlant le nom de Yahiko, qui était collé à Nagato, une tâche rouge grandissant au niveau de son ventre.

Après quelques secondes de silence total, le chef de l'Akatsuki s'écroula, plus aucun chakra n'émanant de son corps maintenant dépourvu de vie. Nagato avait un kunai en sang dans la main.

Shisui resta lui aussi immobile, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Yahiko-nii s'était jeté sur le kunai que tenait son meilleur ami. Il était mort …

_-Yahiko-nii …?_

Un nombre incalculable de kunai et de shuriken volèrent droit vers le ninja aux cheveux rouges. Shisui eu envie de courir pour l'aider, de crier pour l'avertir, mais comme ce jour plus de quatre ans auparavant, il en était incapable. Son corps refusait de bouger, et cette fois-ci, il savait pourquoi. Il pouvait sentir tout son chakra restant se faire aspirer par ses yeux, ne lui en laissant que juste assez pour tenir debout. Quelque chose arrivait à nouveau à son Sharingan, mais il se moquait bien de savoir quoi, toute son attention étant portée sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Nagato leva la main vers la pluie d'armes qui s'abattait sur lui, et la dévia vers le bas, comme si elle avait rencontré un mur invisible, déstabilisant les ninja adverses. Avec un cri de rage, il sauta aux côtés de Konan, et Hanzô s'éloigna pour activer les parchemins explosifs qui se trouvaient au sol autour des deux derniers membres du trio en chef de l'Akatsuki.

Shisui, malgré la distance et la fumée, distinguait parfaitement les mouvements des ninja, bien mieux qu'avec son Sharingan habituel. Nagato avait pris Konan avec lui et l'avait déposée près de Yahiko, les notes explosives ayant explosé sur ses jambes, il ne serait sûrement plus capable de marcher.

Une forte émission de chakra secoua la terre, et une immense statue en bois avec un bandeau cachant ses yeux émergea du sol, laissant échapper un cri tout droit sorti des Enfers, alors qu'elle balayait une dizaine de ninja d'un revers de la main. En plus de la créature cauchemardesque, des genres de dragons aux corps spectraux se jetèrent sur les ennemis, et semblaient les tuer par simple contact, leur arrachant la vie dans des cris de douleur et d'agonie.

Shisui se sentit vaciller, enregistrer chaque détail de la scène avec son Sharingan lui ayant coûté tout le chakra qu'il lui restait, même sans le vouloir. C'était trop, émotionnellement et physiquement, même pour lui qui avait déjà tant vu. L'horrible spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était tout simplement irréel, il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Yahiko-nii mort, Nagato-sensei en train de commettre un vrai massacre par pure folie, et Konan-nee-san qui était tout aussi impuissante que lui à l'heure actuelle.

Sa dernière image avant de tomber de fatigue fut la jeune femme le remarquant au loin, et hurlant son nom de toutes ses forces, comme si elle l'implorait de faire quelque chose dont il n'était pas capable. Après ça, le noir total.

* * *

Ouf ... La scène entre Shisui et Obito m'a donner du fil à retordre, mais je m'en suis sortie, j'espère que ça vous a plu n_n' Malheureusement, certaines choses doivent arriver, et la mort de Yahiko en fait parti ... Cet arc bien triste est presque terminé, et après on repart sur un arc plus joyeux, promis !

En espérant que le chap vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, à la prochaine fois XD


	12. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : Nouveau départ**

La lumière de l'ampoule éblouit l'enfant alors qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux. Shisui reconnut immédiatement sa chambre, connaissant par cœur l'emplacement de chacune des petites fissures du plafond. Comment était-il arrivé là déjà ?

Les souvenirs lui revinrent comme un coup en plein ventre. La mort de Yahiko-nii, la folie de Nagato-sensei, les cris de Konan-nee-san, la statue géante détruisant tout autour d'elle, et ces étranges dragons voleurs d'âmes. La bille lui remonta l'estomac en repensant à tous les morts qu'il y avait eu, c'était ça le pouvoir du Rinnegan ? Le pouvoir du Rikudô Sennin …

La porte s'ouvrit, et Konan entra avec un plateau de nourriture dans les mains. Shisui lui aurait sauté au cou en temps normal, mais il était trop fatigué, et elle semblait tellement différente. Son attitude douce et bienveillante avait été remplacée par un air triste et sombre, elle ne portait plus son bandeau d'Ame, avait un piercing sous la lèvre, et son manteau était maintenant orné de nuages rouges. Face à lui elle se força néanmoins à sourire comme elle l'avait toujours fait, ce sourire qui la faisait ressembler à sa mère. Elle semblait également … soulagée de le voir réveillé.

-Bonjour la marmotte, fini d'hiberner ?

-Konan-nee-san …

Devant la moue boudeuse de l'enfant, la jeune femme laissa échapper un rire, un vrai rire, et déposa le plateau sur les genoux de Shisui, qui engloutit sa nourriture sans demander son reste. Il avait dû rester inconscient un bon moment pour être à ce point affamé … Son repas terminé, il posa le plateau sur sa table de chevet, et se tourna vers l'adulte en la regardant d'un air sérieux.

-Explique-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?

Avec un soupir et un air coupable, Konan raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Qu'elle avait été prise en otage par Hanzô pour forcer Nagato à tuer Yahiko, mais que ce dernier n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à se suicider pour les sauver tous les deux. Suite à cela, Nagato était entré dans une rage folle et avait utilisé le Rinnegan pour invoquer le Gedô Mazô, la statue géante, et le Ningendô, le pouvoir d'aspirer les âmes.

Ironiquement, seul Hanzô avait survécu à la tuerie en fuyant grâce à un Shunshin, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la mort ne vienne le chercher.

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

Elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, Shisui le savait, mais au vu de l'expression de douleur sur son visage lorsqu'elle parlait, il n'allait pas lui en vouloir.

-Quelque chose me semblait louche avec ce Kanzô, et après que Yahiko-nii et Nagato-sensei soient partis, j'ai réfléchi, et j'ai fini par comprendre que le rendez-vous avec Hanzô était un piège. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu pour les rattraper ou au moins les aider, mais au moment où je suis arrivé, Yahiko-nii a …

Tous deux baissèrent la tête, repensant à cet horrible moment qui resterait gravé dans leur mémoire, Sharingan ou non. Au bout d'un moment de silence, Konan se leva avec le plateau en indiquant qu'elle n'en avait que pour quelques minutes, puis sortit de la pièce.

Shisui se rallongea, sentant un léger picotement derrière ses yeux qui lui donnait mal à la tête. Ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup, et il en restait encore à découvrir. Se concentrant un instant, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, il ne sentait pratiquement personne dans le bâtiment, à l'exception de Konan-nee-san, Nagato-sensei, et … Madara ? Madara était ici, avec Nagato-sensei et Konan-nee-san ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Où était Kyûsuke-nii et les autres ?

_-Je devrais normalement te tuer ici-même pour t'empêcher d'interférer. Mais tu es un Uchiha, alors je ferai une exception._

Une exception. Le mot. Shisui avait laissé un mot en partant disant qu'il se rendait sur le lieu du rendez-vous qui était sûrement un piège. Et si les autres s'étaient réveillés et y étaient allés aussi …

_-Non … _

Shisui n'avait été épargné que pour son Sharingan … pas eux. Même Kyûsuke, qui lui avait sauvé la vie, avait péri par sa faute. C'était de sa faute, c'était lui qui avait laissé cette fichue note, et ses amis, sa _famille_, étaient morts à cause de lui. Encore.

Ses larmes n'arrivèrent même pas à couler, comme bloquées par quelque chose. De la colère, de la colère envers lui-même pour n'avoir encore une fois pas su protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

-Maman … Yahiko-nii … Kyûsuke-nii …

L'enfant maudit un instant ses yeux pour avoir retenu en détail chaque image de ces moments, avant de se donner une gifle mentale pour avoir pensé ça. Il ne devait pas oublier, il devait se rappeler, pour ne pas commettre à nouveau les mêmes erreurs, et continuer d'avancer, comme sa mère le lui avait appris.

-Shisui ?

L'enfant se redressa et regarda Konan s'asseoir en face de lui sur le lit, un air grave sur le visage.

-Il faut que tu saches que l'Akatsuki a changé.

-J'ai compris pour Kyûsuke-nii et les autres …

-Il n'y a pas que ça.

Konan soupira. Bien que soulagée de ne pas avoir à annoncer la mort de plus de personnes au petit garçon, elle était toujours inquiète de sa réaction, la nouvelle Akatsuki n'ayant à ses yeux plus rien à voir avec la précédente. Pour être honnête, la seule raison pour laquelle elle restait, c'était Nagato, son ami d'enfance, son frère, la dernière personne qu'elle connaissait, et qui tombait lentement dans la folie.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'arrêter, mais à quoi bon ? Le monde les haïssait, alors à choisir entre lui et Nagato, le choix était vite fait, elle resterait avec lui, par loyauté, peu importe la folie de ses objectifs. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre à part lui. Et Shisui.

Il n'était qu'un enfant, et elle l'aimait comme son propre fils. C'était une vie de criminels et de combats qui les attendait, à être entourés de monstres aux idéologies meurtrières, encore plus détraqués que Nagato à l'heure actuelle. De plus, leur objectif n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'ancien, avant ils protégeaient les innocents et mettaient fin aux conflits par la parole, aujourd'hui ils envisageaient de tenir le monde en otage en le menaçant avec une technique alimentée par les neuf Bijû.

Shisui était comme Yahiko, un pacifiste, il n'accepterait jamais un plan pareil, et s'il décidait de les quitter, voire de les arrêter, elle le comprendrait parfaitement. Elle l'espérait même …

-Ce que je vais te raconter … risque de ne pas du tout te plaire …

-Je vois …

-Te connaissant, je me doute que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de participer.

-…

-Je m'en doutais. J'ai déjà parlé à Nagato, il te laissera partir si c'est ce que tu décides. Madara a été plus difficile à convaincre, mais finalement il a dit que tant que tu ne t'interposais pas dans nos plans, il ne te ferrait rien, même si on sait tous les deux qu'il te gardera à l'œil. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, le choix t'appartient.

Shisui acquiesça, et Konan sortit pour le laisser réfléchir. En vérité, il avait déjà pris sa décision, il était hors de question qu'il participe à un projet pareil. Ça allait purement et simplement à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi il croyait, tout ce qui l'avait construit et avait fait de lui ce qu'il était, tout ce que Nagato-sensei lui avait appris.

Ils voulaient tuer Hanzô, prendre le contrôle d'Ame par la force, créer une organisation composée des plus dangereux criminels, pourchasser des innocents pour les tuer dans d'atroces souffrances (pas sûr que se faire extraire un Bijû soit très agréable), dans le but de dissuader le monde de faire la guerre par la menace ! Comment Nagato-sensei avait-il pu changer à ce point ? Était-ce le Rinnegan qui avait influencé sa façon de penser ? Ou autre chose, un élément extérieur ?

-Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout.

-Tu es sûr qu'il ne te manque rien ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bien, dans ce cas …

Aucun des deux ninja ne bougea. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment doués pour les adieux, et l'idée de ne peut-être jamais se revoir leur fendait le cœur. En un peu plus de quatre ans, Shisui s'était énormément attaché à Konan, elle lui avait fait ses gâteaux d'anniversaire, l'avait grondé quand il faisait des bêtises, avait soigné ses blessures, et avait été pour lui comme une mère. Encore maintenant, elle lui permettait de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, sans avoir à fuir son maître et … _Madara_.

-Tiens, prends ça avec toi. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais si tu reviens un jour, tu sauras où me trouver.

Une feuille de la taille d'une main sortit de la manche de Konan et prit la forme d'un papillon, puis vint se poser doucement sur l'avant-bras de Shisui, qui l'aspira simplement dans son sceau. Il avait toujours été fasciné par les techniques de la jeune femme, proches du Kekkei Genkai, si elles n'en étaient pas un à part entière. Elle avait tellement fait pour lui, et tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était partir, fuir.

-Tu seras toujours le bienvenu à Ame, Shisui.

Les larmes aux yeux, ils se prirent dans les bras l'un l'autre. La séparation était dure, surtout dans ces circonstances, chacun avait l'impression de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un de cher, bien que moins violemment. Un fils pour Konan, et une deuxième mère pour Shisui.

Il n'avait pas dit au revoir à Nagato, il ne l'avait même pas revu, n'arrivant pas à se faire à ce qu'il était devenu, pour lui, ce n'était plus la même personne. Son maître était quelqu'un de bien, pas un assassin.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-J'y ai bien réfléchi, il y a quelque chose que je veux faire depuis longtemps.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Eh bien … Il paraît que j'ai de la famille à Konoha.

* * *

Ça y est, cet arc tout triste est terminé et on entre dans l'arc du voyage vers Konoha, qui lui sera blindé de scènes comiques. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre que Madara et Pain laissent partir Shisui aussi facilement alors qu'il connait leur plan, j'y reviendrai dans quelques chapitres.

En attendant, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, à la prochaine n_n


	13. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 : Début du voyage**

Il lui fallut presque une heure pour arriver à la première maison. Shisui frappa trois grands coups sur la porte, espérant avoir été entendu malgré le bruit du ciel. Aucune réponse. Il frappa à nouveau, mais personne ne répondit, même si la lumière à l'intérieur était allumée. Sans se décourager, il passa à la maison suivante, mais le résultat fut le même. Presque personne dans le village ne lui ouvrait, et le peu qui le faisait lui refusait poliment l'entrée. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, il était un inconnu, et dans un pays pauvre en proie aux voleurs, on n'ouvrait pas sa maison au premier venu.

Il avait cependant vraiment besoin d'un endroit où passer la nuit. Il avait de quoi manger, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir dehors par un temps pareil. Même s'il n'avait plus peur de l'orage, dormir à même le sol, sous la pluie, avec presque dix centimètres d'eau, du tonnerre, et des éclairs, n'était pas le meilleur moyen de retrouver des forces avant un long voyage.

À la vitesse à laquelle il allait maintenant, il lui faudrait un peu plus de deux jours pour atteindre Konoha. À vitesse de ninja, il fallait un jour et demi, mais il comptait ralentir en entrant dans le Pays du Feu, découvrir de nouveaux paysages, visiter les villages … En espérant que les gens là-bas soit un peu plus ouverts aux étrangers qu'ici. Il faudra aussi qu'il enlève son bandeau, où il risquerait de s'attirer des ennuis inutiles.

Alors qu'il sortait du village à la recherche d'un éventuel abri, quelque chose tira sur sa manche. En se retournant, il se trouva face à un garçon de son âge, pieds-nus, vêtu d'un imperméable mis à la va-vite. Shisui n'était pas sûr à cause de la très faible luminosité, mais il lui semblait que le garçon était en pyjama. Il lui fit alors signe de le suivre, ce que le ninja fit sans hésiter. Il fut mené jusqu'à l'une des quelques maisons auxquelles il n'avait pas frappé, et entra avec le garçon, qui à cause du vent eut du mal à fermer la porte.

L'entrée était inondée, mais l'eau n'atteignait pas la marche surélevée, la maison restait donc au sec. Shisui enleva son manteau et le rangea dans son sceau, et releva la tête vers celui qui l'avait aidé. Un sourire lui traversa le visage en reconnaissant le garçon.

-Taiyou !

-Yo ! Ça fait un bail ! Euh … C'est moi ou t'as beaucoup grandi ?

Les deux garçons baissèrent les yeux, pour voir que si Taiyou avait les pieds dans l'eau, Shisui était debout sur la surface, gagnant une petite dizaine de centimètres, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire simultané chez les enfants. Une femme aux longs cheveux mauves descendit les escaliers, récupéra le manteau de son fils et lui jeta une serviette sur la tête, puis en donna gentiment une à Shisui.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, sans toi je ne serais plus là.

Le ninja baissa les yeux en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il se souvenait très bien avoir sauvé la mère et sa fille d'un incendie quelques mois auparavant, et il comprenait qu'elle lui soit reconnaissante, mais il en était facilement gêné.

La femme le remarqua et, le trouvant adorable, esquissa un geste pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, avant qu'une main l'en empêche en se posant sur la tête mouillée. Pensant que le garçon n'aimait simplement pas le geste, elle ramena sa main à elle sans s'offusquer.

-Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Kasa, et tu connais déjà le petit garnement ici présent.

-M'man !

-Toi dépêche-toi de te sécher et monte chercher ta sœur, on passe à table.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus souffla et en récolta une tape sur la tête, avant de fusiller le ninja du regard, car ce dernier se moquait de lui.

-Tao !

-Non, « Taiyou » …

-Tao !

-Mais tu le fais exprès ?!

-Taiyou, ne crie pas à table.

-Mais papa …

La petite fille d'un an et demi tira sur une mèche de cheveux de son grand-frère, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Elle était peut-être petite mais elle avait de la force.

L'ambiance à table était joviale, Ajisaï jouait avec sa nourriture, Kasa la faisait manger, Taiyou faisait l'idiot, et son père le rectifiait sans arrêt, tandis que le vieil homme qui les hébergeait depuis l'attaque du village restait silencieux.

La famille s'était finalement installée de manière définitive, le propriétaire trouvait sa maison plus joyeuse avec des rires d'enfants. C'était à la fois très semblable et très différent de l'Akatsuki, l'ambiance et le côté « famille » était le même, mais Shisui avait toujours été de loin le plus petit du groupe, se retrouver avec un bébé et quelqu'un de son âge était totalement nouveau pour lui.

-Alors Shisui-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ? Et seul ?

-Eh bien … J'ai décidé de partir en voyage, de voir le monde.

Leur préciser qu'il allait à Konoha n'était pas nécessaire, il s'agissait après tout d'un des trois villages qui les oppressaient le plus pendant la Guerre.

-La chance !

-Ca demande beaucoup de courage pour s'aventurer hors du pays.

-J'y pense depuis longtemps en fait. Mes parents avaient de la famille dans le Pays du Feu, j'aimerais bien les rencontrer.

-Je vois. J'espère que tu y arriveras.

-Merci, j'espère aussi.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans le calme, alors que l'orage grondait encore dehors. Taiyou eut du mal à aller coucher sa petite-sœur, qui ne voulait plus quitter « Shui-nii » comme elle l'avait appelé, pendant que Kasa préparait un lit en plus dans la chambre de son fils.

Lorsqu'il entra dans celle-ci, Shisui fut très étonné d'y trouver des armes et des manuels sur le ninjutsu de base étalés partout. En voyant le bazar dans sa chambre, Taiyou prit un air gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, et se mit à rassembler ses affaires dans un coin pour obtenir un semblant d'ordre.

-Désolé pour le bazar, je n'avais pas prévu que quelqu'un vienne. Comme tu le vois, je m'entraîne pour être ninja, mais je ne suis pas très doué, je débute à peine. En fait, j'ai commencé après t'avoir rencontré. Ce jour-là tu m'as vraiment impressionné, on avait le même âge mais toi tu était déjà ninja, chûnin, et tu sauvais des gens, alors je me suis dit « Moi aussi je peux le faire », et j'ai commencé à m'entraîner. Mais c'est dur d'apprendre uniquement avec des livres, tu sais. Je suis encore incapable de lancer un shuriken correctement et-… Ça va ?

-Hein ?

-Tu pleures …

Shisui essuya distraitement les petites larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et afficha un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-C'est rien, t'inquiète. Juste de mauvais souvenirs.

-Oh …

-Et pour les shuriken …

D'un geste fluide et rapide, le chûnin sortit deux étoiles de fer de son sceau et les lança en même temps, d'une main, l'une touchant le centre de la cible accrochée au mur en passant par le centre de l'autre, la coinçant contre le bois. La mâchoire de Taiyou tomba au sol.

-Co-Comment t'as fait ça ?!

-Ma mère a commencé à m'entraîner quand j'avais quatre ans, c'est l'âge normal dans les Villages Cachés. Le temps que je suis là, je peux te montrer deux ou trois trucs.

-C'est vrai ? Oh merci c'est génial !

Pendant le reste de la soirée, les garçons travaillèrent sur les bases du ninjutsu, le contrôle du chakra, le shurikenjutsu, et un peu de taijutsu, tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller la maison. Taiyou était plutôt doué, il avait un bon potentiel, mais il n'avait aucunes bases solides, alors Shisui s'appliqua à lui montrer en détail comment bien démarrer. Il lui fit coller un morceau de papier sur son front, lui fit lancer des shuriken et des kunai, lui relut et expliqua clairement le contenu des livres de ninjutsu, et pour finir l'aida à ranger et organiser ses affaires, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire …

-Je suis mort …

Taiyou se laissa mollement tomber sur son lit, tandis que Shisui s'asseyait tranquillement sur son matelas. Il était minuit passé et la tempête ne semblait pas prête de se calmer. Alors que le deux garçons, après avoir bien parlé, commençaient à s'endormir, des cris de bébé retentir dans tout l'étage suite à un coup de tonnerre particulièrement fort.

-Aji-chan n'aime pas trop les orages …

-Je vois ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Calmement et sans répondre, Shisui se leva et suivit les cris jusqu'à la chambre de la petite fille. Dans le couloir, il croisa Kasa, à moitié endormie, qu'il convint assez facilement de le laisser s'en occuper, la pauvre devait vraiment être épuisée pour accepter aussi vite. Il l'entendit même tousser.

La chambre du bébé était adorable, une tapisserie bleu clair, des meubles pourvus d'une sécurité-enfant, des jouets éparpillés sur un tapis de jeu, et quelques livres d'images en plutôt bon état rangés en pile à côté d'un pouf. Pour être aussi bien équipée, la famille de Taiyou devait avoir de bonnes sources de revenus.

Cela ne leur avait cependant pas fait perdre le sens des priorités, il suffisait de se rappeler la reconnaissance qu'ils avaient pour Shisui pour les avoir sauvés, ils ne s'étaient pas préoccupé d'avoir perdu leurs biens matériels ou même juste de l'argent, ils étaient heureux d'être encore en famille.

Les cris incessants de la petite fille le sortirent de ses réflexions. Doucement, Shisui se pencha au dessus du lit, et sourit tendrement alors qu'il prenait le bébé dans ses bras.

-Bah alors Aji-chan ? Tu as peur de l'orage ? Ne t'inquiète pas, Shisui-nii est là, alors il ne faut pas pleurer, d'accord ?

Même s'il n'avait pas l'habitude des enfants, Shisui s'en sortait plutôt bien. Ajisaï se calma rapidement et se blottit contre sa poitrine, sa petite joue écrasée contre le torse du garçon. Il la berça doucement et fredonna une petite berceuse que sa mère chantait pour lui quand il était petit, attendant patiemment qu'elle se rendorme complètement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le ninja tenait un bébé dans ses bras, c'était même fréquent avec les sauvetages, mais ce n'était jamais arrivé dans ces conditions. Là, pas de maison en flamme ou qui s'écroule, pas de famille qui attend en pleurant, pas de combat à l'extérieur, pas de Yahiko-nii qui essaie et souvent parvient à convaincre les bandits que la violence ne mène à rien, pas de Nagato-sensei qui soupir devant les rires idiots de son ami, pas de Konan-nee-san pour les remettre à leur place et leur faire garder leur sérieux. Pas d'Akatsuki. _Plus_ d'Akatsuki.

La petite forme chaude au creux de ses bras se mit à remuer légèrement dans son sommeil, et Shisui se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. Il déposa délicatement Ajisaï dans son lit, et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris de venir s'occuper d'elle, il n'était ni son frère, ni son cousin, ni même un membre de la famille, juste un voyageur qui cherchait un abri pour une nuit d'orage. Un ami de Taiyou, tout au plus. Pourtant, ça lui avait semblé normal. Un bébé pleurait alors il allait le calmer, et il semblait avoir un don avec les enfants.

-Peut-être qu'il y aura des tous-petits dans mon clan.

* * *

-Encore merci pour m'avoir hébergé.

-Tu seras toujours le bien venu chez nous, Shisui.

-La prochaine fois, il faudra qu'on s'affronte ! Tu verras, je serai plus fort que toi !

-Ca marche ! Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je te laisse gagner.

Faisant de grands signes d'au revoir à son ami et ses parents, Shisui reprit son voyage vers le Pays de Feu. La famille de Taiyou l'avait accueilli deux nuits, le temps que la tempête passe complètement, et même s'il se sentait bien avec eux, il était maintenant tant de reprendre la route !

La frontière n'était plus très loin, il serait bientôt dans le Pays du Feu. Cette pensée effraya un peu le chûnin. Bien sûr, il y pensait depuis de nombreuses années, mais cette fois, c'était réel. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça signifiait tellement pour lui. Il rencontrerait sa famille, son clan, découvrirait son village, ou le pays en général.

Tout là-bas devait être tellement différent du Pays de la Pluie. Là-bas, il ne pleuvait pas toute l'année, il y avait du _solei__l_ ! Shisui se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un ciel sans nuages, il n'en avait jamais vu …

Là où il avait grandi, l'eau tombait continuellement, recouvrant la totalité du sol de quelques centimètres de liquide, rendant difficile la pousse de végétation. Apparemment, Konoha était entouré d'une immense forêt très dense qui s'étendait jusqu'aux frontières du pays, et à travers de laquelle les ninja se déplaçaient en sautant de branche en branche.

Il voulait faire ça ! Il voulait sauter dans les arbres, découvrir des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, rencontrer des gens, se faire des amis ! Ne plus être enfermé dans la cage de pluie dans laquelle il avait grandi !

-Je veux voir le monde !

Shisui s'arrêta brusquement, le regard tourné vers le lointain. Grâce à son Sharingan, il pouvait le voir malgré la distance. Le ciel bleu, la fin du nuage qui recouvrait le Pays de la Pluie, le début du Pays du Feu. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage, alors qu'il reprenait sa course, avec encore plus d'énergie.

Le bleu éclatant se rapprochait de plus en plus, et Shisui ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux du ciel. Comme un papillon attiré par la lumière, il avançait sans se préoccuper d'où il allait exactement, si bien qu'il trébucha plusieurs fois et s'écrasa dans l'eau, seulement pour se relever avec précipitation et continuer sa course.

-J'y suis presque …! Encore un peu …!

Tout en courant, il tendait parfois les bras devant lui, comme si cela l'aidait à se rapprocher. Et alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques dizaines de mètres, Shisui baissa la tête, les yeux fermés, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans regarder où il allait. Des papillons semblaient faire une fête dans son estomac alors que l'angoisse commençait à le gagner, son cerveau était en ébullition, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, à la fois de peur et d'excitation.

Et avec cela vint l'inévitable.

Son pied accrocha quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu, et son corps bascula en avant. Alors que le garçon s'attendait à atterrir à nouveau face dans l'eau, son élan lui fit faire plusieurs roulades sur lui-même, où il ne vit défiler que des tâches bleues et vertes, avant que son front ne heurte violemment une surface un peu trop dure pour sa pauvre petite tête.

La dernière chose que vit Shisui avant de perdre connaissance fut une immense étendue de bleu clair et vif, entourée de plusieurs formes dans différentes nuances de vert.

* * *

Bonjour bonjour ! J'espère que le chap vous a plu et qu'il vous a fait sourire, perso je me suis éclater à écrire la fin ... moi, sadique ? naaaan ...

Sinon, Taiyou revient en force ! il sera un personnage assez récurant et important dans l'histoire, et quand on voit qui est sa petite-soeur, c'est pas difficile d'imaginer pourquoi n_n ouais chui peut-etre sadique en fait ... oh et puis, c'est drôle de torturer les personnages.


	14. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 : Une nouveau jour**

-Aaaaaaïeuh ~ …!

La première chose qui revint à Shisui fut un horrible mal de tête. Portant lentement sa main à son front, il y sentit ce qui semblait être du sang séché. À courir trop vite et sans regarder, il avait fini par trébucher sur une racine et rentrer dans un arbre à pleine vitesse avec un magnifique roulé-boulé. Si quelqu'un avait vu la scène, il aurait sûrement rit aux éclats devant tant de ridicule. Une chance que personne ne soit passé, être vu en train de se cogner la tête à un arbre de façon magistrale était probablement la chose la plus gênante qui pourrait lui arriver.

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, Shisui se força à ouvrir les yeux, s'attendant au ciel nuageux avec lequel il avait toujours vécu. Mais ce qui se trouvait au dessus de lui n'avait rien d'une étendue de gris. Différentes couleurs s'enchaînaient paisiblement, allant du bleu au rouge, en passant par toutes les nuances de mauve, de rose et d'orange, coupées par des formes blanches et rouges aux bords lumineux, ressemblant à d'immenses flammes brillantes.

Ébahi par ce qu'il voyait, le garçon tendit lentement la main vers ce qu'il avait du mal à croire être le ciel. Les nuages de pluie lui avaient toujours semblé inaccessibles de par la distance, mais là, c'était comme un vide sans fond, quelque chose qui n'avait pas de consistance et qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Tout ça lui paraissait si proche, et pourtant si loin, c'était féerique, irréel. Alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, ses yeux noirs passèrent au rouge, mémorisant à jamais ce spectacle.

Après de longues minutes de contemplation, Shisui se redressa, et resta assis les yeux fermés quelques minutes, le temps que sa tête cesse de tourner comme elle le faisait. Il enleva ensuite son bandeau de ninja d'Ame et le rangea dans son sceau, ainsi que son manteau et son haut, pour les remplacé par un tee-shirt qui lui servait habituellement de pyjama léger. Dans le Pays du Feu, même en fin de journée, il faisait chaud, surtout pour quelqu'un habitué à une pluie froide constante. C'était étrange pour lui de pouvoir être en manches courtes dehors.

Il sortit ensuite un petit kit de secours et posa un pansement sur le coté gauche de son front, après avoir nettoyé et désinfecté la plaie. Il espérait juste ne pas en garder de trace, car si on lui demandait, il n'assumerait jamais la façon dont il se l'était faite …

Une fois sa blessure pansée, et ses affaires rangées, le garçon grimpa à l'arbre le plus proche, s'élevant aussi haut qu'il le pouvait. Et encore une fois, ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. De grands arbres s'étalaient à perte de vue, baignés dans la lumière presque rouge du crépuscule, et de petites colonnes de fumée au loin indiquaient la présence d'un petit village, niché au milieu de la forêt.

-C'est ça le Pays du Feu ?

Sa main se posa instinctivement sur le sceau de son bras. Même s'il était dans le Pays du Feu, il était encore loin de Konoha, il lui restait du temps avant d'y être, et au fond, il avait peur. Sa mère n'avait pas quitté un si bel endroit pour rien, après tout. Peut-être qu'ils ne voudraient pas de lui. Peut-être qu'il devrait rebrousser chemin tant qu'il le pouvait …

À cette pensée, Shisui secoua vivement la tête et se frappa les joues avec ses mains. Il n'allait pas renoncer si près du but, il en rêvait depuis des années, il avait eu largement le temps de se poser toutes ces questions ! Maintenant qu'il avait fait son choix, il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision !

Plein de détermination, le garçon descendit de quelques branches, et commença à sauter presque naturellement d'un arbre à l'autre en direction du village qu'il avait aperçu. Les ninja de Konoha avaient vraiment de la chance, courir à travers les arbres lui donnait l'impression de voler, et le vent dans ses cheveux et sur son visage avait la légèreté et la fraîcheur d'un petit courant d'air, très agréable par cette chaleur. Enfin, chaleur, pour quelqu'un d'Ame, les gens d'ici devaient plutôt avoir froid avec les températures plus basses de fin de journée. L'air était également beaucoup, beaucoup plus sec.

-Je me demande si je pourrai m'adapter au climat …

-Excusez-moi, vous pourriez m'indiquer-…

-Bouge de là petit, je suis pressé.

-Oh, je vois … Ah, pardon de vous déranger, je cherche-…

-Rentre chez toi, gamin, les gosses sont sensés être au lit à cette heure !

Alors qu'il essuyait un énième échec, Shisui commençait à désespérer de trouver une auberge. La nuit était tombée maintenant, et le garçon avait passé plus de temps à regarder le paysage et visiter le village qu'à chercher un endroit où passer la nuit. Mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Il était un enfant de dix ans qui découvrait pour la première fois une partie du monde totalement différente de ce qu'il connaissait, un rien le passionnait.

À commencer par le ciel, il était resté allongé à le regarder pendant un long moment, les couleurs s'étaient peu à peu transformées en un bleu foncé rempli de petits points de lumières, les étoiles, et d'une forme presque ronde d'un blanc éclatant, la Lune, illuminant le monde d'une douce lumière.

Tout ça était nouveau pour lui, tout comme les arbres immenses et la végétation qui les entourait, et l'absence du bruit continu de la pluie, remplacé par celui du vent dans les feuilles et des animaux nocturnes. Il avait fallu un moment à Shisui pour comprendre que le bruit étrange qui l'avait fait sursauter venait de l'oiseau nommé hibou.

-Je pourrais aussi bien dormir à la belle étoile, en fait.

Avec un soupir, le garçon sortit du village et s'en éloigna un peu avant de sortir de son sceau un onigiri acheté plus tôt, et de mordre dedans à pleines dents. Il avait couru avec l'estomac noué par l'excitation toute la matinée, et avait été assommé tout le reste de la journée, il n'avait donc rien mangé depuis qu'il était parti de chez Taiyou.

Son repas terminé, Shisui s'adossa à un arbre, le regard encore tourné vers le ciel. Même si le Pays du Feu était magnifique et lui donnait envie de l'explorer pour en connaître chaque merveille, Ame lui manquait déjà. Le son de la pluie, l'air frais et humide, l'eau dans laquelle il pataugeait depuis tout petit, les goûtes qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Les habitants de son pays de naissance vivaient continuellement sous la pluie, ils ne s'encombraient pas d'une capuche, sauf lors des orages, à cause du vent. Le manteau de l'Akatsuki n'avait pas de capuche non plus et personne n'avait jamais pensé à en ajouter une. Konan-nee-san veillait à ce qu'il y ait toujours des serviettes à l'entrée pour se sécher les cheveux et ça suffisait. Il n'avait jamais attrapé froid, peu importe le temps passé à courir sous la pluie. Les enfants d'Ame le faisaient tous, ils n'allaient pas attendre que la pluie s'arrête pour sortir jouer.

Shisui ferma les yeux et repensa à tout ce qu'il avait perdu. D'abord sa mère, avec cette horrible guerre, puis l'Akatsuki, sa nouvelle famille. En y réfléchissant, il ne savait toujours pas qui réellement à l'origine de ce piège. Certes, c'était l'œuvre d'Hanzô, comme l'avait confirmé Konan-nee-san, mais c'était Madara qui avait fait en sorte que personne n'intervienne, et un monstre de puissance pareil n'aurait pas à collaborer avec quelqu'un, sauf si cela servait ses propres intérêts. Il devait donc être à l'origine du plan et avait manipulé Hanzô d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais pour lui faire faire quoi ? Le but de la rencontre était apparemment de tuer le ou les dirigeants de l'Akatsuki, et de faire ainsi disparaître l'organisation.

Mais premièrement, un homme aussi fort que Madara Uchiha ne devrait pas avoir besoin d'aide pour se débarrasser de quelques personnes, et deuxièmement, quelles raisons y avait-il de s'en prendre à leur groupe, l'Akatsuki n'était pas connue, ils n'avaient pas de symbole, pas d'influence politique, si ce n'est d'arriver à convaincre les bandits et criminels en tous genres que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal, et seul Shisui, par son côté frimeur et grâce à un surnom donné par Hanzô lui-même, était un minimum connu.

Au cour des quatre années qu'il avait passé à effectuer des missions de sauvetage pour l'Akatsuki, il avait fini par se construire une petite réputation dans le pays, les gens le reconnaissaient parfois lorsqu'il se présentait. Même si c'était surtout parce qu'il se démarquait par son âge, et se présentait souvent en donnant son surnom et son grade, contrairement aux autres qui restaient plus humbles, et le laissaient faire car il était un enfant qui cherchait innocemment à attirer l'attention. C'était de la frime, rien de plus, il ne s'attendait pas à devenir une célébrité locale et n'avait pas pris la grosse tête en s'en rendant compte, il était plus mature que ça … La plupart du temps.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'endormait, fatigué de réfléchir autant. Ça lui manquait. L'Akatsuki lui manquait. Nagato-sensei, Yahiko-nii, Konan-nee-san, Kyûsuke-nii …

Mais il n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Sa mère lui avait souvent dit que l'on pouvait pleurer les morts, mais qu'il fallait continuer à avancer. Elle lui avait laissé tant de choses sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle l'avait entraîné au combat pour qu'il puisse se défendre seul, lui avait posé ce sceau pour qu'il ait toujours ce qu'il lui fallait à portée de main, et lui avait donné des leçons de vie qui lui avaient permis de rester sain d'esprit malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

Elle lui avait souvent dit de ne pas chercher la vengeance, d'apprendre à pardonner, de ne pas rester enfermé dans le passé … Des phrases comme ça, elle lui en avait sorties à chaque occasion, et lui n'y prêtait jamais vraiment d'attention. Maintenant, il savait que toutes ces petites leçons de moral avaient sauvé sa santé mentale plus d'une fois.

-Dans quelques jours, je serai à Konoha, le village d'où vous venez, papa et toi … J'ai hâte d'y être, maman …

* * *

Et voilà, nouveau chapitre ! je vois que de plus en plus de monde suit la fic et ça me rend vraiment contente, j'essaierai de pas vous décevoir !

Sinon, je n'avais pas prévu de couple à la base, mais j'ai introduit (**bien plus tard** dans l'histoire) un personnage féminin OC qui je trouve irait très bien avec Shisui, donc j'aimerais votre avis. Est-ce que je les mets en couple ? Est-ce que l'un aime l'autre mais c'est pas réciproque ? Est-ce qu'ils sont juste potes ? Honnêtement, je sais pas, alors je vous laisse décider si vous voulez que Shisui soit en couple. Sachez juste que la fille n'est pas du tout du type nian nian mignon ou même juste caractère joyeux type Sakura genin, imaginez-la plutôt à mi-chemin entre Temari et Sasuke quand il avait 12ans, sans prendre les gens de haut.


	15. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 : De drôles d'oiseaux**

-Hmm … Qui a allumé la lumière …?

À l'absence de réponse, Shisui ouvrit brusquement les yeux, avant de les refermer, aveuglé par la luminosité soudaine.

-Roh ! J'ai pas fini de dormir moi !

Avec un effort surhumain, le garçon se redressa, à peine réveillé, et se frotta les yeux le temps que sa vision s'adapte, soit un bon moment. Pourquoi y avait-il autant de lumière ? Quelqu'un lui braquait une lampe sur le visage ou quoi ?

-C'est quoi ce bordel …

Il lui fallut bien cinq longues minutes pour retrouver la vue, n'ayant jamais connu d'environnement aussi éclairé, la plus grande source de lumière qu'il ait connu jusque là étant ses propres Katon, et il ne les utilisait pas très souvent, surtout en entraînement en fait. Sa vision, en plus d'être plus sensible que la moyenne de par son sang Uchiha, était habituée depuis toujours à l'obscurité d'un pays plongé dans le noir par des nuages constants, et là il se réveillait tout juste, face à la plus grande source de lumière au monde …

Une main cachant son visage et un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Shisui regarda d'abord le sol, puis leva très lentement ses yeux à demi-clos pour les passer tour à tour sur de l'herbe bien verte, des troncs d'arbres, et leur épais feuillage. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir à cause de sa trop forte sensibilité visuelle, il savait que c'était bien le soleil qui brillait ainsi au dessus de sa tête. C'était brillant, très brillant, et très chaud. Le garçon essuya une goûte de sueur qui commençait à perler sur son front, et s'étira, réveillant tous les muscles de son corps. Il sortit ensuite une brioche qu'il avait achetée la veille, et l'engloutit rapidement, avant de reprendre sa route.

Malgré son impatience, Shisui marchait jusqu'à Konoha. Il voulait profiter du paysage complètement nouveau pour lui, et des couleurs qui se bousculaient partout, des arbres, des fleurs, des animaux … Un animal en particulier, en fait. Une compagnie agréable, qui le suivait de loin depuis qu'il était entré dans le pays. Un oiseau entièrement noir au long bec, qui volait au dessus des arbres, se posant de temps en temps sur une branche proche du chemin du garçon pour l'observer en bougeant la tête par à-coups, le regardant d'un œil puis de l'autre, avant de remonter dans le ciel. C'était plutôt amusant.

La matinée touchait à sa fin, et le chûnin s'installa au pied d'un arbre, en plein soleil, pour faire une pause. Essuyant la sueur qui coulait de son front, un morceau de pain et une tranche de jambon apparurent dans sa main. Il avait des provisions pour quelques jours, et de quoi se payer deux ou trois nuits à l'auberge, tout au plus, mais vu qu'il faisait bon dans le Pays du Feu et que le sol était sec, il pouvait se permettre de dormir à la belle étoile. Le ciel était magnifique à tout moment, de jour comme de nuit, pourquoi irait-il s'enfermer dans une petite pièce sombre ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre à pleine dents dans son pain, un bruit à sa gauche le fit s'arrêter dans son mouvement. Le corbeau s'était posé à tout juste plus d'un mètre de lui, et regardait la nourriture avec une envie non dissimulée.

-Tu en veux ?

L'oiseau recula avec un cri quand le garçon lui tendit le morceau de pain, regardant la chose avec méfiance.

-Allez, n'aies pas peur, viens.

Doucement, à petits pas, l'animal se rapprocha, laissant un sourire apparaître sur le visage de l'enfant. Lorsqu'il fut enfin à portée de nourriture, le corbeau regarda l'humain détacher un morceau de pain, et le lui tendre avec un grand sourire.

-Vas-y, mange.

L'oiseau analysa la nourriture d'un œil critique, puis en approcha doucement son bec … Avant de faire un bon en avant et de s'envoler avec la tranche de jambon. Se posant sur une branche, le corbeau observa avec amusement le garçon qui gesticulait au pied du tronc en criant d'un air outré.

-Eh ! Rends-moi ça ! Voleur de jambon !

L'oiseau détourna la tête pour l'ignorer et commença à manger. Un bruit régulier se rapprochant le força cependant à regarder en bas, pour voir l'humain qu'il venait d'arnaquer le rejoindre en courant sur le tronc de l'arbre. Lui croassant dessus en espérant le faire fuir, le corbeau laissa malheureusement tomber son précieux festin, qui atterrit sur le visage de Shisui. Ce dernier, pris par surprise, relâcha sa concentration, et se mit à glisser du tronc pour retomber sur les fesses, n'étant heureusement pas monté trop haut. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit le volatil se moquer de lui à cause de la tranche de jambon qui venait de retomber sur sa tête.

-Ce pays veut ma mort, je crois …

-Croa !

-Oh toi ferme-là !

L'oiseau redescendit de sa branche, et vint se poser juste à côté du garçon, qui avait toujours un aliment dans chaque main. Shisui les observa un instant, puis lança un long regard suspicieux au corbeau, avant de pouffer de rire.

-D'accord … On fait moitié-moitié ?

Le corbeau acquiesça et dévora avec joie un gros morceau de pain, et une moitié de tranche de jambon.

-Au fait, moi c'est Shisui, et toi ?

-Croa !

-Je ne peux pas t'appeler « Croa » … Et ce serait un peu cliché de t'appeler « Kuro ».

L'animal acquiesça vivement. Tout en réfléchissant, le garçon essuya à nouveau la sueur sur son front, ce qui lui donna une idée.

-Tu peux voler dans le ciel, près du soleil, mais j'ai déjà un ami qui s'appelle Taiyou. Alors je vais t'appeler Tsuki. Tu aimes ?

L'oiseau laissa échapper un grand cri, et vola autour de Shisui avec enthousiasme.

-Ah ah ! Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Le corbeau, maintenant nommé Tsuki, se mit à battre des ailes près de l'épaule gauche de Shisui, qui leva instinctivement le bras pour permettre à son nouvel ami de se poser dessus.

-Ravi de te rencontrer, Tsuki.

Les deux amis marchaient depuis maintenant presque deux heures. Ils passaient près de terrains agricoles, et Shisui faisait en sorte que son nouvel ami reste sur son épaule, pour ne pas être pris pour cible par les fermiers. L'un d'eux avait pesté contre le pauvre oiseau en pensant que ce dernier voulait lui voler son maïs.

Dans le ciel, le soleil était à son zénith et aucun arbre ne couvrait les champs, ce qui empêchait Shisui d'ouvrir entièrement les yeux et de regarder devant lui, au risque d'être aveuglé par la réverbération au sol. Tsuki semblait s'inquiéter, penchant souvent la tête comme pour demander si tout allait bien, mais son ami humain lui répondait toujours qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien. Oui, il parlait à un oiseau, un problème ?

Au bout d'un moment, le garçon aperçu la lisière de la forêt qui séparait les champs du village des agriculteurs.

-On fera une pause là-bas, d'accord …?

Tsuki acquiesça, incertain. Il s'envola après avoir dépassé les premiers arbres, et suivit son ami en tournant autour de lui. Shisui s'arrêta et porta sa main à son visage. Sa vision s'assombrissait et sa tête commençait à dangereusement tourner, les bruits lui semblaient plus lointains, et seul les croassements paniqués de Tsuki parvenaient à ses oreilles.

-… Je vais bien … Je-…

Sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, le garçon tomba à genoux et vomit le repas qu'il avait partagé plus tôt. Le corbeau se posa sur son épaule et tira sur son haut pour l'aider à se relever.

-… T'inquiète … C'est rien … Juste … un coup de fatigue …

Mais même en faisant de son mieux pour tenir debout, et malgré l'aide de son ami, il fut incapable de faire plus de deux pas, avant de s'écrouler au sol et de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Un liquide frai ruisselait sur son visage, la sensation si familière du froid et de l'eau refroidissant sa peau brûlante et lui rafraîchissait le cerveau de manière agréable, lui ôtant un horrible mal de crâne qu'il ignorait avoir. Doucement, Shisui ouvrit les yeux, et tomba sur un épais feuillage verdoyant qui commençait à devenir familier …

-Tu vas mieux, on dirait.

Le garçon tourna la tête sur sa gauche, et y vit une femme aux cheveux blonds portant un haori vert et avec une gourde à la main, derrière elle, une adolescente brune portait un petit cochon et les regardait d'un air inquiet … Un cochon ?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

-Un coup de chaud et une insolation. Tu n'es pas habitué au soleil et tu y es resté exposé pendant de longues périodes, et tu as complètement oublié de t'hydrater. Ta tête n'a pas apprécié.

-Je vois … Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aider.

La femme souffla et marmonna quelques mots, puis se leva en faisant rebondir sa (très) forte poitrine. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'adolescente et fit quelques pas, avant de jeter un dernier regard à Shisui, à qui elle s'adressa d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

-Tu as eu beaucoup de chance que ton corbeau me trouve, sans quoi tu aurais eu de gros problèmes. Fais plus attention la prochaine fois !

-Oui madame.

-MADEMOISELLE !

La femme blonde s'élança, et son poing créa une importante fissure sur le rocher auquel Shisui était adossé. S'il n'avait pas une maîtrise aussi parfaite du Shunshin et les réflexes surhumains offerts par son Sharingan, il aurait été bon pour un retour direct au pays des rêves.

-Reviens ici sale mioche ! Je vais t'apprendre la politesse !

-Tsunade-sama, enfin, calmez-vous !

L'adolescente se plaça entre Shisui et la femme, Tsunade apparemment, et le garçon laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant la furie se calmer. Tous deux se regardèrent alors quelques instants avec intérêt. Shisui était impressionné par la puissance du coup, qui avait pourtant dû être grandement atténuée pour ne pas le tuer, du moins il l'espérait. Tsunade souffla et croisa les bras sur les deux ballons de baudruche qui lui servaient de poitrine, tout en détournant le regard, visiblement très énervée.

-Pff, les jeunes de nos jours n'ont plus aucunes manières. Viens Shizune, on a autre chose à faire.

L'adolescente, Shizune, s'inclina devant le garçon en s'excusant à voix basse pour le comportement de son maître, puis la rejoignit et courant. Shisui les observa quelques instants, avant que Tsuki ne vienne se poser sur son épaule.

-La prochaine fois que je m'évanouis, essaye de trouver quelqu'un de moins susceptible.

-Croa.

* * *

Voilà ! Désolé d'avoir été aussi longue à poster, j'ai tendance à moins écrire quand je suis chez moi que quand je suis à l'internat, vu que j'ai internet pour me distraire. J'ai actuellement posté la moitié de ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent et je pense qu'à la rentrée je ferai une pause dans les publications le temps de reprendre de l'avance.

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous appréciez Tsuki. J'ai toujours trouvé ça bête d'appelé ce corbeau Kuro juste parce qu'il est noir, je veux dire, tous les corbeaux sont noirs ... Et puis Tsuki, c'était plus stylé XD

Bref, à la prochaine, bye n_n


	16. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 : Moment de doute**

-Je ne m'en lasserai jamais …

Les bras croisés sous sa tête, allongé dans l'herbe, Shisui regardait les étoiles. Le ciel de nuit était moins aveuglant que celui de la journée, et il pouvait donc le contempler autant qu'il le voulait. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il était dans le Pays du Feu, sans compter celui de son arrivée, où il avait passé la majeure partie de la journée dans les vapes. Il s'était déjà évanoui deux fois depuis son arrivée, pas très glorieux. Il avait visité plusieurs petits villages, flâné sur les routes, et s'était entraîné pour ne pas se ramollir. Tsuki ne l'avait pas quitté, restant toujours près de lui. Il trouvait sa nourriture seul, et mangeait en écoutant le garçon lui parler de tout et de rien. Oui, il parlait à un oiseau. Pour sa défense, l'oiseau lui répondait. Pas en parlant, mais il lui répondait.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin de Konoha, et la tension montait chez Shisui. Il avait hâte d'y être, mais aussi peur de ce qu'il y trouverait. Il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête qu'il y avait bien une raison au départ de sa mère.

Il pensait aussi à Madara. La condition de sa liberté était qu'il ne se mette pas sur la route de la nouvelle Akatsuki. Mais le simple fait de savoir que _Madara Uchiha_ était vivant était déjà un obstacle en soi, c'était un risque énorme et inutile de laisser quelqu'un au courant de leurs plans errer en toute liberté, un enfant de dix ans qui plus est. Il en savait beaucoup trop pour qu'on le laisse partir aussi facilement, et pourtant voilà maintenant des jours qu'il était sur les routes, comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était trop facile, il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'on lui fiche la paix comme ça, une raison bien plus importante que le fait qu'il ait été le disciple de Nagato, ou qu'il soit un Uchiha. Peut-être avait-il une place dans leurs plans …?

Shisui secoua vivement la tête pour ne pas y penser. Konan-nee-san n'accepterait jamais ça, elle l'aimait, elle était comme une seconde mère pour lui, et jamais elle ne laisserait quelqu'un se servir de lui. Quoique c'était elle qui avait bataillé pour qu'il puisse partir …

-Si je ne fais plus confiance à Konan-nee-san, je ne fais plus confiance à personne. Alors tant pis pour la prudence !

Shisui ferma les yeux, se promettant qu'un jour il aurait le fin mot de cette histoire.

-Dernier village avant Konoha …

* * *

Shisui entra dans le petit village avec une certaine appréhension. Sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il faisait, le garçon marchait tranquillement à travers les allées, Tsuki le regardant faire du haut d'un poteau. Dans les rues, les gens se pressaient pour aller travailler alors que les vendeurs ouvraient tout juste leurs boutiques, les enfants courraient tous dans une même direction, sûrement l'école, et des hommes complètement saouls ou en pleine gueule de bois marchaient en raclant tellement les murs qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils allaient s'y mélanger.

Il était décidément difficile de se faire au changement d'ambiance en si peu de temps, Ame était si différent. Là-bas, les villages étaient petits, pratiquement vides de commerces qui se trouvaient tous en ville, il n'y avait pas d'école ou rarement, et même si les enfants jouaient sous la pluie comme ceux d'ici jouent sous le soleil, leurs rires étaient cachés par le son de l'eau.

Et surtout, Ame était écrasé par la pauvreté, il n'y avait en général pas plus d'une famille relativement aisée par village, et c'étaient ces personnes qui le faisaient vivre, en achetant la nourriture et le matériel pour tous en ville et en la redistribuant aux habitants de leur trou perdu, en échange de services de ceux-ci. La famille de Taiyou était comme ça.

Mais ces gens, même s'ils maintenaient l'équilibre économique précaire de leur zone, étaient tout-à-fait incapables de se défendre contre les bandits, qui ne se faisaient malheureusement pas rares, et n'hésitaient pas à mettre les villages à feu pour récupérer un peu d'argent.

La situation économique et politique du pays était si dure qu'ils n'étaient presque pas punis, la prison et une amande dans le pire des cas, n'ayant la plupart du temps pour seul tord que d'essayer de survivre lorsqu'ils n'avaient nul part où aller. Ironiquement, l'Akatsuki était en très grande majorité composé d'anciens bandits comme Kyûsuke-nii, que Yahiko avait convaincus de rejoindre sa cause alors qu'ils allaient s'attaquer à un village. Mais malgré la présence de l'organisation, la peur régnait en maître.

Certes, c'était une bonne chose que des endroits aussi joyeux et vivants que les villages du Pays du Feu existent, mais pendant qu'eux vivaient leur vie insouciante et paisible, d'autres luttaient de toutes leurs forces et s'entraidaient pour survivre. Comment les Nations Élémentaires pouvaient-elles ignorer à ce point le reste du monde ? Parce qu'elles étaient plus fortes ? Les petits pays aussi avaient des ressources, Ame avait Hanzô, et maintenant Nagato et Konan. Ame avait le Rinnegan bordel ! Et pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre, Shisui savait à quel point il pouvait être dangereux.

-Je devrais peut-être en parler à Konoha … Mais est-ce que je pourrais vraiment trahir Nagato-sensei et Konan-nee-san … ?

-ATTENTION DEVANT !

Shisui s'arrêta et tourna la tête sur sa droite vers une petite ruelle devant laquelle il passait, seulement pour se prendre l'équivalent d'un boulet de canon en pleine figure, le faisant voler jusque dans la ruelle d'en face.

-Aïe … Ma tête …

-Désolé gamin, est-ce que ça va ?

Le garçon se redressa en se tenant la tête d'une main, et leva les yeux vers l'énergumène qui venait de lui rentrer dedans à pleine vitesse. Il faillit cependant retomber en arrière tant l'homme était grand, et avait le soleil dans le dos, empêchant Shisui de voir plus qu'une grande ombre très chevelue. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, un brouhaha de voix féminines émergea de l'autre ruelle, celle dont venait l'homme, criant des insultes telles que « sale pervers » ou de menaces comme « je vais t'arracher les _parties génitales_ avec une cuillère rouillée » … Qu'avait fait cet inconnu pour recevoir autant de haine ?

-Merde, elles arrivent ! Cours pour ta vie petit !

-Hein ?!

L'homme attrapa le bras de Shisui et le tira jusqu'à ce que le garçon cour avec lui, ayant pris conscience de la horde de femmes en colère qui l'aurait écrasé s'il était resté dans la ruelle.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça …?

-T'inquiète gamin, on s'y habitue.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de m'habituer à être poursuivi par une horde de filles enragées ! Vous pourriez au moins commencer par vous excuser pour m'avoir entraîné là-dedans ! Et me dire qui vous êtes !

Debout sur le toit d'un bâtiment, Shisui pointait un doigt accusateur sur l'homme à cause duquel il avait dû courir à toute vitesse autour du village pendant près d'une heure. L'inconnu était assis devant lui, les bras croisés, comme si ce n'était absolument pas sa faute. Il ne prêtait même pas attention au garçon qui lui criait dessus, ni au fait que malgré ce marathon imprévu, aucun d'eux ne semblait fatigué.

-Quelle impertinence, on croirait entendre Kushina.

-Qui ? Oh et puis non, je m'en fiche, j'ai autre chose à faire que de parler à un vieux pervers !

-Qui est-ce que tu traites de vieux pervers ?!

-Vous !

L'homme sembla s'offusquer, se relevant pour prendre une pose théâtralement ridicule, sous le regard peu impressionné de Shisui.

-Prends garde à tes paroles gamin ! Tu as devant toi le célèbre ermite des crapauds ! Le seul et unique Sannin Jiraya !

Un coup de vent fit voltiger une feuille entre les deux ninja, et Tsuki choisit ce moment pour passer au dessus d'eux en laissant échapper un « aho » auquel personne ne fit attention. Jiraya, fidèle à lui-même, gardait la pose en attendant une réaction de l'enfant, qui restait immobile, les yeux écarquillés, et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. C'était _lui_ le légendaire Jiraya ? C'était _ça_ le légendaire Jiraya ?!

-Alors ? Impressionné ?

Shisui ne réagissait toujours pas. Cet homme, qui venait de passer une heure à le faire courir partout parce qu'_il_ avait énervé un groupe de filles en les observant dans les bains, était l'un des ninja les plus puissants au monde, reconnu par Hanzô, entraîné par un Hokage, un Sannin légendaire, _le_ Jiraya ?! Même la femme blonde hystérique d'il y a quelques jours semblait mieux correspondre à cette description !

-Dites-moi que c'est une blague …

Tsuki commença à rire, à sa façon, se moquant à la fois de son ami et de l'homme en face de lui, qui semblait se décomposer sur place à la réaction de l'enfant, avant de se retourner en croisant les bras comme un gamin qui boude.

-Pff, les jeunes de nos jours n'ont plus aucunes manières.

La femme blonde avait dit exactement la même chose … Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Tsunade non ? Ils iraient sûrement très bien ensembles ces deux-là …

-Bon, pas que ta compagnie me soit désagréable, quoiqu'un peu, mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter !

Et sur ces mots, le ninja sauta du toit et repartit, ne se demandant pas un seul instant si le garçon de dix ans avait un moyen de descendre.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Shisui finit par sortir de sa stupeur et sauta dans la rue, effrayant quelques passants, avant de courir aussi vite que possible vers la forêt, et de s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre, Tsuki se posant sur une branche proche, inquiet de son changement de comportement.

La panique commençait à gagner Shisui, il avait chaud, encore plus que d'habitude, la sueur coulait le long de son front, sa respiration était saccadée, et il commençait à trembler, menaçant de s'évanouir. Après tout ce temps de voyage, c'était seulement maintenant, lors de la rencontre hasardeuse avec le maître de son maître, qu'il réalisait l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il allait à Konoha, dans un Village Caché, dans une Nation Élémentaire ! Et il était au courant de l'existence de Madara, il connaissait son plan, mais surtout il connaissait personnellement ses alliés, les chefs de la nouvelle Akatsuki, il avait été un membre à part entière d'une organisation aujourd'hui criminelle qui ne s'élançait ni plus ni moins que dans la domination du monde ninja.

Si quiconque le liait à eux, de près ou de loin, au mieux, on le prendrait pour un fou, au pire on le prendrait pour un espion ou un de leurs alliés. Dans les deux cas, il perdrait toute confiance et toute aide possible.

Madara n'avait pas été négligeant, il savait que Shisui ne parlerait pas, qu'il ne pourrait pas parler, du moins pas avant d'avoir l'entière confiance de quelqu'un, ce qui prendrait un temps considérable pour un ninja venant d'un autre Village Caché. Il était le seul à pouvoir agir, mais un enfant de dix ans sans allié de confiance ne pouvait rien faire face à deux quasi-dieux, en comptant Nagato, qui en plus connaissait toutes ses faiblesses.

Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation quoiqu'il essaie de faire, la moindre action de sa part pourrait avoir des répercutions désastreuses. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ça, et vivre comme s'il ne savait rien, ce serait trahir le monde entier.

Pouvait-il vraiment aller à Konoha dans ces conditions …? Pouvait-il garder un tel secret et cacher quelque chose d'aussi gros et important à un Village Caché ? Pouvait-il porter un fardeau tel qu'essayer de contrer un complot mondial seul ? Il ne pouvait pas les arrêter, il ne pouvait pas juste laisser les choses se faire, et il ne pouvait pas encore demander d'aide.

Il n'avait que dix ans bordel !

Tsuki, voyant son ami tenir sa tête entre ses mains, terrorisé et en larmes depuis plusieurs minutes sans en comprendre la raison, vola jusqu'à lui et se posa sur son épaule. Le garçon, tremblant et sanglotant, se redressa et caressa doucement les plumes noires soyeuses, le regard lointain.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Tsuki ? Je suis complètement perdu … Je me suis mis en tête de sauver le monde sans penser à l'ampleur de la situation … Je suis coincé … Je dois agir mais je ne sais pas quoi faire …

En réponse, l'oiseau sauta de son épaule à ses genoux, et tapota l'avant-bras droit du garçon. Ce dernier regarda son sceau de stockage. Il l'avait depuis trop longtemps pour se rappeler précisément depuis quand. Il l'avait toujours eu, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Sa mère lui avait souvent dit qu'il aurait toujours le nécessaire à portée de main grâce à ça. Mais rien de ce qu'il possédait actuellement ne pouvait l'aider. Il avait des vêtements, du matériel de survie, des armes, des livres, ses dessins d'enfant … Il lui restait beaucoup d'affaires de sa mère aussi. Notamment son bandeau, sa veste verte, et son tee-shirt portant l'emblème du clan Uchiha.

-Mais oui !

Shisui se releva d'un coup, effrayant au passage son ami à plumes, qui s'envola vers une branche proche.

-Je vais rencontrer mon clan ! Les clans sont toujours très soudés, je pourrai leur demander de l'aide ! Ils m'aideront, j'en suis sûr !

La solution était bien sûr trop idéaliste, mais en cette situation, c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire et qui lui vienne à l'esprit. Essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main, il sauta sur la branche où se trouvait son ami, et, s'accordant d'un regard, ils partirent tous deux en direction de Konoha, remplis d'une détermination nouvelle, ne remarquant pas la tête bicolore aux cheveux verts qui les observait en dépassant du sol.

* * *

Voilà ! Désolé pour la longue attente, j'ai essayé de prendre un peu d'avance et j'en suis à 98 pages de fic actuellement, dont 49 et demi de postées ! Et dire qu'au collège je détestais écrire ...

Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, je trouve que Shisui change d'attitude une peu trop vite pour être naturel, mais je ne savais pas comment passer ce passage autrement et il fallait que Shisui passe par ce résonnement.

Sinon, il s'agissait du dernier chapitre de l'arc du voyage vers Konoha, le prochain se déroulera dans le village et les choses deviendront encore plus intéressantes !

En espérant que ça vous ait plu. A la prochaine, bye !

PS : J'écris en parallèle une autre fic qui avance bien donc si je prends assez d'avance dessus, peut-être que je la posterai. Pour l'instant je n'en suis vraiment qu'au tout début mais l'histoire est déjà toute tracée alors ce serait bête de ne pas la finir, même si elle s'annonce TRES longue ...


	17. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 : Bienvenue à Konoha**

-Tu le vois aussi …?

-Croa !

Au loin, au bout d'un long chemin très dégagé, on pouvait apercevoir des formes ne ressemblant pas du tout à des arbres. Le village de Konoha.

Pris de panique, Shisui se força à ne penser à rien avant d'avoir passer les portes, ou il n'en aurait plus le courage. Malgré ses résolutions, ses doutes quant à ce qu'il devait faire persistaient encore.

Tsuki volait entre les arbres, tandis que lui marchait doucement sur la route. Il ne voulait en aucun cas paraître suspect, même s'il savait que son chakra criait à l'anxiété. Il avait attendu ce moment si longtemps.

Rencontrer sa famille, c'était la raison première de son voyage, la seule chose qu'il avait en tête en partant, avant qu'il se rende compte de l'ampleur de la situation. Mais au final, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Et si tout ne se passait pas aussi bien qu'il le croyait ? Peut-être que le village ou son clan ne voudrait pas d'un étranger, peut-être qu'il n'avait plus de famille ici … Ou peut-être que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il allait être accueilli à bras ouverts et rencontrer sa famille … Il n'en avait aucune idée et ça lui faisait peur ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

_-Ne réfléchit pas. Ne pense pas à Ame. Ne pense pas à l'Akatsuki. Ne pense pas à Madara. Avance, juste avance. Reste calme. Ne pense à rien. Marche tout droit. Ne-… _

-Halte.

_-Merde._

Trop absorbé par ses pensées, ou plutôt son absence de pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait déjà parcouru la distance qui le séparait de l'entrée, et qu'il avait manqué de rentrer dans un garde.

Levant lentement la tête, Shisui croisa le regard d'un homme brun posté devant lui, portant un épais gilet vert qu'il savait maintenant être significatif de Konoha, ainsi que le bandeau du village attaché autour de son bras.

-Bonjour …?

-Bonjour. Qui es-tu jeune homme ?

Le ton n'était pas spécialement méfiant, il était normal de demander l'identité des personnes voulant entrer dans le village. Néanmoins, Shisui se mit à transpirer à grosses goûtes, reculant même d'un pas devant le regard de l'homme, pourtant amical.

-Eh du calme, je vais pas te manger.

-Désolé, je …

Devant le stress de l'enfant, l'homme s'agenouilla et afficha un sourire bienveillant. Par chance, il semblait croire qu'il lui avait simplement fait peur. Pff, il n'était rien face à Madara. Mauvaise idée de penser à ça …

-Comment tu t'appelles petit ?

-Shisui …

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ça y est, le point de non-retour. Il aimerait se dire qu'il n'avait rien à cacher, après tout c'était le cas, au début, et il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Pourtant, Shisui savait que sa réponse influerait énormément sur sa vie au village.

Même si le garde agissait de manière rassurante, il devait avoir compris qu'il ne s'adressait pas à un simple enfant. Un gamin de dix ans, sans équipement apparent, ni de ninja ni de voyageur, seul, inconnu au village, cherchant à entrer. Il n'y avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour paraître suspect, surtout s'il était en panique.

Une myriade d'images défila dans le cerveau de Shisui. Sa mère, le champ de bataille, l'Akatsuki, Madara, Hanzô, Yahiko, la Statue, le plan de Nagato, Konan … Tout ce qu'il avait traversé, tout ce qui l'avait amené ici. Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour maintenant. Il avait le monde à sauver même s'il ne savait pas encore comment. Et surtout, il avait enfin l'occasion de connaître ses origines.

-En fait, je … Je viens voir de la famille.

-Tout seul, à ton âge ?

-… Oui …?

Le garde le regarda d'un air suspicieux, se grattant le menton en réfléchissant. Shisui déglutit à l'idée qu'on ne le laisse pas entrer. Il avait dit la vérité pourtant …

-Et tu arrives d'où comme ça ?

_-Merde. Merde merde merde merde merde !_

-Oh laisse-le, tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur !

Shisui sursauta presque en entendant le deuxième garde, adossé paresseusement à la grande porte en bois. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant d'un air sérieux, et l'enfant, grâce à ses capacités visuelles, ne manqua pas le très léger hochement de tête qu'ils se firent, avant de recommencer à sourire.

-T'as raison. Désolé gamin, je deviens un peu parano à force, avec la guerre qui vient de finir et tout ça. Vas-y, tu peux rentrer.

Shisui s'inclina et passa les portes sans demander son reste, mais il sentit très clairement que l'un des deux adultes venait de quitter son poste pour se diriger vers le nord du village.

Encore une fois, le jeune chûnin eut envie de se mettre une baffe mentale pour avoir oublié que les Villages Cachés des Nations Élémentaires n'avaient pas des chefs de village, mais des Kage, des monstres de puissances et d'intelligence qui devaient être au courant des moindres faits et gestes de leurs compatriotes …

_-Comme si les choses n'étaient pas déjà assez difficiles … _

* * *

En un mot, Konoha était _impressionnant_. C'était comme tous les petits villages que Shisui avait traversés dans le Pays du Feu, mais en infiniment plus grand et plus moderne ! Le village seul aurait pu être un pays à part entière comparé à Ame !

Mais ce qui attira le plus le regard du jeune ninja, c'était l'immense falaise au bout du village, sur laquelle étaient sculptés quatre gigantesques visages, dont le plus à droite était en partie caché par un échafaudage.

-Wow … J'étais pas au courant de ça …

En effet, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle construction, à Konoha ou ailleurs, mais dans un endroit aussi incroyable, tout devait être possible.

Shisui flânait dans les rues comme le touriste qu'il était depuis maintenant une heure. Maintenant qu'il était dans le village, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, à ce rythme-là, il dormirait encore dehors. Mais honnêtement, il était perdu. Il ne savait pas par quoi ni par où commencer pour trouver des membres de sa famille. Tout ce qu'il savait de ses parents, c'était le prénom de sa mère, Hitomi, mais au final, il n'était même pas sûr de savoir si c'était elle ou son père qui venait du clan Uchiha.

-Eh, fait attention où tu marches gamin !

-Oh pardon.

Absorbé par ses pensées, Shisui avait bousculer sans le vouloir un homme qui portait une grosse boîte en carton lui cachant la vue. Vu le bruit, elle devait être remplie de papiers, sûrement administratifs. Pas le genre de choses pour lesquelles on aime être retardé, aussi le garçon s'inclina poliment et contourna l'homme pour continuer sa route, sans remarquer le regard incrédule qu'il recevait.

* * *

Ça commençait à devenir légèrement énervant. Pourquoi de plus en plus de monde le regardait aussi bizarrement ? Et pourquoi des gens le suivaient ? Et pourquoi ils se cachaient ? La première fois que Shisui avait remarqué qu'il était suivi, il avait naturellement regardé dans la direction où il sentait la personne l'observer. Mais il ne vit rien, juste un arbre, et personne dedans. Ça aurait pu n'être que son imagination, il était un étranger et devait juste avoir l'impression d'être le centre de l'attention à cause de ça. Juste une impression.

Mais au bout de la quinzième fois …

À bout de patience, Shisui se rendit dans une étroite petite ruelle, et s'arrêta en plein milieu. Il se concentra un instant pour localiser son stalker, au dessus de lui, sur le toit à sa droite, et se tourna brusquement dans cette même direction, pointant un doigt accusateur vers l'endroit où il savait que se trouvait la personne.

-Bon toi, je sais pas qui t'es, mais arrête de me suivre ! Si t'as un truc à me dire, viens me parler en face !

Pas de réponse. Pourtant, Shisui sentait encore le chakra de l'inconnu, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Une autre présence arriva soudain derrière lui, le faisant sursauter et se retourner précipitamment alors qu'il se mettait en position défensive.

La personne qui venait d'apparaître était un garçon qui devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que lui, avec des cheveux gris levés sur sa tête, et un masque blanc aux dessins rouges.

_-C'est quoi ce délire …?_

-Eh t'es qui toi ?

-Hokage-sama veut te parler.

-Et si je veux pas ?

Le garçon masqué ne sembla pas dérangé par sa réponse immédiate et insolente, il ne devait pas en être surpris venant d'un gamin de dix ans.

-L'Hokage a demandé à te voir, ce n'est pas discutable.

D'un côté, Shisui n'aimait pas du tout ce que cette situation impliquait, soit paraître suspect aux yeux du ch-… de l'Hokage, alors qu'il n'était dans le village que depuis une heure tout au plus et n'avait, il l'espérait, rien fait de suspect. Pas une très bonne situation vu son plan de trouver des alliés pour sauver le monde de Madara.

Mais d'un autre côté, c'était son seul point de départ ici, il pourrait simplement leur dire la vérité sur la raison première de sa visite, soit rencontrer des membres de sa famille, dont il ignorait encore s'il s'agissait de celle de sa mère ou de son père d'ailleurs.

Oui, c'était probablement le meilleur point de départ qu'il aie pour l'instant.

-Ok, je viens.

Cette fois, sa réponse surpris son interlocuteur. Être convoquer de cette façon par l'Hokage n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle pour un étranger, surtout aussi suspect. Mais bon, s'il n'opposait aucune résistance, Kakashi n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde et désolé pour la looooongue attente, je voulais finir de bloquer sur un certain passage avant de poster mais il s'éternise alors ... Et puis, une de mes amies a eu l'excellente idée de me faire regarder RWBY, résultat je fangirlise depuis plus de 2 mois, ce qui empiète sur le temps que je passe à écrire. Désolé.

Notre petit Shisui est enfin dans Konoha ! et il a déjà des problèmes ! un vrai uchiha dans l'âme ! XD et il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises !

En espérant que ce chap vous a plu, à la prochaine n_n


End file.
